Can i keep him
by LexiKnight23
Summary: Judai and Jaden are brothers, Johan is the king of all demons, what happens when he falls for Jaden? Judai big brother mood happens, Johan will stop at nothing to get Jaden and Judai will try anything to stop him, poor Jaden
1. Chapter 1

Lexi-chan: Hey guys, I know what ur thinking here "hey don't you have two other fic's to update?" well yes but those two are being worked on too but I really want to put this up and give a try in the yugioh gx world for once so cut me some slack!

Cam: but Ur only working on rewriting that morning flower one, u said you had a bad case of writers block? And as for fallen angel you're working on the- **slaps hand over mouth** **and glares at him**

Lexi-chan: hush you! You can't give away everything! Now as I was saying, this fic was on my mind for awhile and said why not put it up? So enjoy! Oh and a shout out to **Blackstarz**! You rock girl so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I so don't own yugioh gx what so ever, but the plot line is so mine**

**Ratting: T for now but later on maybe M**

**Summery: Judai and Jaden are brothers; Johan is the king of all demons, what happens when he falls for Jaden? Judai big brother mood happens, Johan will stop at nothing to get Jaden and Judai will try anything to stop him, poor Jaden.**

**Chapter 1**

**Linexlinexline**

'Rain, I hate rain, makes my fur all wet and smelly, I finally found a dry place to spend the night, sorta' the teal colored cat curled up under the slide at a park, his name was Johan, a cat demon but not just any demon, the king of all demons, he was in the human world looking for a mate.

He was about to fall asleep when he saw someone running towards the playground that he was at 'what human is stupid enough to come out in a storm like this? And with nothing to protect them selves' from the rain?'

When the human got closer, Johan saw it was a boy around sixteen, he had brown spiky hair, a red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers; he was holding a bag and was wet from head to toe. The boy then took shelter under the slide just like Johan did.

"Meow?"

"Huh? Oh, hey there little guy, trying to stay dry?" Johan nodded

"Ha ha, you know I've never seen a cat with your color before, and from the looks of it you don't have a home."

"Meow" Johan could finally see the young boy eye's, they were brown 'he's so cute' just then Johan was picked up and held in the boy arms

"Come on pal you can come home with me, I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind you staying with us."

**Linexlinexline**

Once they reached an apartment they went up to the top floor to the pent house, "jaden?"

"Yeah! I got your pills Judai, oh and guess what I found on the way home?" Jaden walked into the kitchen to see his older brother cooking dinner, Judai almost looked just like Jaden but his hair was a bit longer, he had gold eye's, taller, and looked more muter.

"I'm guessing that strange colored cat?" Johan hissed at him

"Don't say that! I like his fur, its pretty" Jaden petted Johan head which made Johan stop hissing.

"Can I keep him?"

"I don't know, I don't think you're ready to have a pet Jay" Jaden gave him his best puppy dog look "please Juu-chan, I'll take good care of him! And he can stay in my room"

'Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes!'

". . . Fine"

"Yay!" jaden did a happy dance

"Ha ha okay that's enough, go dry yourself before you catch a cold"

"m'kay, come on pal" Johan followed Jaden to his room, the walls were covered with posters, pictures, and drawings, the bed was a mess, some clothes on the floor, a laptop at a desk near the window, a TV. and a dresses and one night stand.

"Sorry it's a mess little guy" Johan just sat on the floor looking around 'this human sure has a lot of friends." when Johan turned back to Jaden, he just caught Jaden pulling on a new par of boxers

'. . . Wow, he has one hell of a body'

"Done, alright little guy, I think it's time to give you a name, now let's see . . . Hmmm how about . . . T.M** (1)**?"

"Meow?"

"You know, T for teal, since that's your color, and M for meow?" Johan hissed

"Alright, then how about I give you some letters and you pick the ones you like?"

"Meow" so Jaden started saying out the letters in order "q, r, s,-"

"Meow"

"S again? Alright so far we have j. e. s. s . . . e, Jesse"

"Meow, meow!"

"You want that to be your name?" Johan nodded "alright."

**Linexlinexline**

At dinner jaden was telling Judai how smart the cat was and how he named himself

"You're telling me that your cat picked out his own name?"

"I know it sounds crazy but he's a smart cat judai, its true"

"Alright, relax, now finish your dinner then get ready for bed"

"What? Why so early? There's no school tomorrow"

"I know, I also don't work so I planed a fun day for us, we can finally spend more time together, just you and me, like when we were kids" he smiled

"Really? Cool, thanks Judai."

**Linexlinexline**

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight Jaden? I know you don't like thunder storms" jaden was on his laptop finishing a reply to one of his friends

"No, I've got Jesse now, so I'm good"

"Oh, okay then, night Jaden"

"night." once Jaden put on his pj's, which was one of Judai old T-shirts and Jaden boxers

"Come on Jesse, time for bed" Johan jumped on the bed and curled up near jaden

"Night Jess"

'Night Jay' Jaden turned the lights off.

**Linexlinexline**

Johan woke up later that night to Jaden whimpering under the covers

"Meow?" Jaden came up from under the covers

"Oh, hey Jesse, sorry did I wake you? Sorry but . . . I really don't like thunderstorms"

'So what his brother said was true' just then a huge clash of thunder went off making Jaden scream.

"J-judai, I-I . . . want Judai" Jaden was now crying but Judai never came

'I have no choice then' not wanting Jaden to cry any more, Johan switched to his human form, he wrapped his arms around Jaden and brought him in to a hug

"Shh, it's alright, don't cry shhh" Jaden stopped crying and tried to see who it was but Johan kept him from moving

"w-who-"

"Shhh, that's not important right now, just try and get some sleep, Jaden."

"b-but, how'd you get in? what did you do to my cat? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Johan let out a low chuckle

"I'll answer your questions all in due time, but as for now just sleep" Johan started running his fingers threw Jaden hair

"mmm"

"you like that?" Jaden nodded

"then I'll keep doing it till you fall asleep alright?"

"m'kay." 20 minutes later Jaden was asleep again, laying on Johan bare chest, Johan kept running his left hand threw Jaden hair while the other one was wrapped around Jaden waist

'he's so peaceful looking when he's asleep, and he looks so cute, that I could just eat him up! Ha ha, well looks like I've finally found my future mate.'

The rain soon stopped and Johan went back to his cat form, just in time for Judai too, he just opened the door

"Jaden wake up"

"ugh . . . Five more minutes judai"

"not this time bro, now get up" Jaden and Johan both went under the covers.

"okay then, I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way" Judai left then came back with a bucket of ice cold water

'that human is not going o do what I think he's going to do?' as Judai got closer Johan sprang out at him

"ahhhh! Get off!" he dropped the bucket and fell down, he then took hold of Johan and was about to throw him out when Jaden yelled out

"stop! Judai put Jesse down now!"

"what? He attacked me and you want me to let him go? Hell no!"

"well it was your fault! You scared him and he probably thought you were going to hurt me!" while this was happening Johan bit Judai hand

"Ouch!" he let go of Johan who then jumped into Jaden arms and hissed at Judi

"Now look at what you did? Jesse scared shitless thanks to you?"

"Me? He just attacked me again! And your worried about the cat?"

"No! I'm worried about you too! But you were just adding fuel to the fire." Judai looked at Jaden for a bit

"Whatever, maybe I'll just leave now"

"No wait, at least let me clean your arm"

". . . Okay."

**Linexlinexline**

After cleaning up his arm Jaden was sitting in his brother room waiting for him to come out of the bathroom, once he did Jaden spoke

"Do we . . . Still get to hang out today?" Jaden was giving Judai his puppy dog eyes

'Shit, no don't look, don't look, whatever you do don't-'

"Oh fine"

"Yay!"

-look, damn his cuteness' while this was going on Johan watched it from the door way

'Shit he's good' in all his life, Johan has never met someone who can make people do what he wanted just by giving them a sad puppy dog look, well other then himself.

'I like him more and more'

"The cat stays"

'What?' up until now, Johan wasn't listening to a word Jaden and Judai were saying, that is till now

"Why?"

"The place we're going to doesn't allow pets"

"But . . ." Jaden had a sad puppy look on his face, Johan then came over to Jaden and rubbed up against his leg

"Mew?" Jaden looked down and saw his cat smile up at him** (2)**

"Jesse . . . Fine, I'll leave him here for today"

"Fine, now get ready; we'll go out to eat today."

**Linexlinexline**

Jaden let's go"

"Just a se!" Jaden was making sure Jesse had enough food and a place to go to the bathroom

"Now I won't be gone long okay pal?"

"Meow, meow."

"Jaden!"

"Alright, I'm coming! Bye Jess" Jaden walked outside the door, once Johan made sure they were gone he turned into his human form, he had on a pair of black Jeans, he was bare footed and bare chest Ted, he had spiky teal colored hair, emerald eye's, and creamy white skin

"Now let's see what types of shirts and shoes that jackass of an older brother has?"

**Linexlinexline**

Johan had found a blue shirt and some black shoes and was following Jaden and Judai who just walked out of some restaurant

"So where are we going any way?"

"Some place fun, trust me" Judai took Jaden hand and started pulling him along to some building

"Welcome!" said a blonde girl, she had on a white shirt and blue jeans and was around seventeen

"Hey Asuka"

"Oh, hey guy's, so let me guess, you're here to try out our new arcade too?"**(3)**

"Yup" said Judai, jaden was now jumping with joy

"I can't believe you got us into this place! There's a months waiting list!

"Ha ha, oh come on Jay, I have connections too you know, I just made a few phone calls is all"

"Thank you! You're the best Juu-chan!" he hugged is older brother which made both Judai and Asuka laugh.

"Well just show me your I.D cards that you should have got and I'll show you around real quick" Judai pulled out the I.D cards and handed them to her, she scanned them

"There, all set, now just follow me and can get to playing." once they were gone Johan showed up and he heard everything Asuka said

'I.D. card huh? Should be easy to make, just got to get a picture of what it looks like first.'

**Linexlinexline**

Down somewhere in the building **(4) **Asuka had just finished explaining the rules of the place

"Any questions?"

"yeah, what do our I.D. cards actually do? Other then letting us in?"

"oh, right, well each card has it's own account that holds money that the owner can use while here, the account of money is however much the owner wants but don't worry, the prices aren't high here, it also has a tracking device on it so no one gets lost, and it let's you play the games, with out it you couldn't do anything here."

"wow"

"well, that's all; if you need anything just use one of the call pads around here"

"okay, bye"

"bye Asuka"

"bye bye."

**Linexlinexline**

When Asuka came back up she saw a teal haired man waiting by the counter

"welcome"

"hi, I'm here to play at the arcade"

"Good, just hand me your I.D. card and we'll get started on the tour" he gave her the card and she scanned it before handing it back to him.

"There you go, now if you would just follow me" Once the tour was done and the rules were laid down, she left Johan and went back upstairs

'This place is huge, how am I going to find him?'

"Jaden! Will you slow down? We got plenty of time"

"But this place is so huge and there's so much to do! Oh it even has a roller costar!" Johan saw Jaden run over to the entrance of the ride with Judai right behind him looking like he was going to be sick** (5)**

'Well, that was easy."

**Four hours later**

"Lazier tag is so much fun, come on Judai let's get in line" once inside they were being told to go different ways

"To the left sir"

"Right this way young man"

"But I wanted to be on the same team as my brother"

"Its fine, so we're on different teams, so what and it'll still be fun"

"Oh fine, but you better get your game on bro!"

"It's so on little brother."

When Jaden walked into the red team's room he met a silver haired teen, he had on a blue T-shirt and jeans with black sneakers, he had his back to Jaden, and next to him was a teal haired teen

'Wow, his hair the same as Jesse, and so are his eye's' the other one in the room was a spiky blacked haired boy in all black

'Yikes, someone either likes the colored black or is emo'

"alright, listen up players, time to get suited up, to your left is everything you'll need to play, this is a team battle, for every shot you get, you get ten points, for every hit you get, you lose points to how much damaged it caused, now the game will start in one minute and 30 sec, good luck to all the teams and have fun." the screen turned off, thy went to the wall were the tag gear was, they finished putting it on, then placed on the helmets

"Testing, one, two, three"

"It works"

"hn"

"cool" Jaden laughed

"so I'm jaden" he said into the headset of the full red and black helment

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Whatever" the door to the battle room opened and the same lady voice want on "team, start!"

**Linexlinexline**

The room was huge, dark, with glow in the dark parts, music was playing

"Watch for any movement"

"Right"

"Got it"

"Yeah" things were quiet, and then a shot came out of no where

"Duck!"

"That was close"

"I'll say"

"It's the green team!" sure enough, Johan was right, a group of four came out running at them, firing

"Stay low!"

"Jaden, try to see if you and someone else can get around them from behind and take them out"

"Right"

"I'll go with him" said the boy in black

"Thanks."

While that was going on Judai team, the blue team, were just finishing up their attack on the yellow team.

"Judai, to your left!" he ducked just in time

"So that's where the fourth member went"

"Ryou, take him out"

"Way headed of you" Ryou shot him down

"Yellow tam, game over" said the lady voice

"Yeah!"

"Let's move"

"Yeah, we have to find the other teams before-"

"Green team, game over"

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to get lucky"

"Yeah"

"Black team, game over, white team, game over, four teams left"

"Well, lets move" they moved on.

**Linexlinexline**

"That team was hard to beat"

"I'll say, but you and Mr. Emo there sure took care of them from behind"

"Hey! My name is Manjome!

"Well hi there. I'm Johan"

"And I'm Edo, there now that we know each other names, lets move on"

"Right." Not even five minutes had passed when they came face to face with the gold team

"Jaden, you go left, Johan go right, and Manjome go and try to get behind them"

"Got it"

"Sure thing"

"Right"

'I wonder how Judai team doing?" on the other side of the battle room, the blue team was still looking for other teams

"Hey Judai"

"Yeah Fubuki?"

"Do you think your brother team is still around?"

"Fubuki, you and I both know that Jaden is a pro when it comes to lazier tag battles"

"Oh yeah"

"shh, I think we just found another team mates"

"really? Ryou do you see anything?"

"not yet, are you sure Jim?"

"I'm sure, just keep an eye out"

"gold team, game over"

"well looks like we're the last one's, if we win here, we move on"

"yup, alright everyone let's end this."

'let's take a break before hading to the second floor" the red team all sat down

'now my chance to talk with Jaden'

"so Jaden, is this your first time playing?" asked Johan

"no, I've played this a bunch of times, what about you?"

"this is my first time"

"wow, your pretty good for a newbie"

"thanks"

"sliver team, game over, will the last two teams please head to the second floor"

"Well, break times over, let's move" they got up and headed to the elevators.

Once they got there, they saw the blue team already there

"Took you guys long enough"

"Shut up. If I re-call, we were done way before you!"

"Chill out mate"

"I'll show you chill"

"Enough you guy's, let's just go"

"Both teams must now enter their team colored elevators" they did, when the doors opened they were in a dark hallway, but the blue team wasn't there

: each team must be spilt up again"

"Yeah, but-"

"Teams, start!"

"Never mind"

They began to look for the other tea.

"Stay low, they can be any where"

"Right, Jim any luck?"

"No. do you see them Ryou?"

"no" five minutes later the two teams found each other, the battle lasted 20 minutes

"Team Blue . . . Game over! Winners team red!"

In the locker room of the red team

"That was fun"

"It sure was, hey want to hang out?"

"Can't I got to get homm"

"I got to be some where" both Edo and Manjome left, leaving Johan and Jaden alone.

**Linexlinexline**

Lexi-chan: yes! Finally done

Cam: its ur fault for making it this long, see what happens when you let your self get carried away? Now you have work to do and won't be done till ten!

Lexie-chan: oh chill, I knew that would happen and I got till midnight so ha!

Cam: why do I put up with you?

Lexi-chan: cause you care now

Me&Cam: PLEASE REVIWE IF YOU WANT MORE

**1: I have a friend called T.M and I thought it would fit lol**

**2: I've had a black cat smile at me once and it was creepy**

**3:that building has other things too but most come to play lol**

**4: the place is pretty huge**

**5: he doesn't like riding those kind of rides lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi-chan:** im back! Yahoo, people actually liked my yugioh gx fic! Thank u to everyone who reviewed it!

**Cam: **Yes and your crazy friend does too

**Lexi-chan:** oh hush you, you're my big bro, your suppose to support me and not trash my friend!

**Cam:** just start the chapter kiddo

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH GX**

**Linexlinexline**

"Well I guess it's just you and me Jay"

"Oh, um, I kind of have someone to meet up with right now"

"Oh, it's cool, oh but here, let me give you my IM" Johan pulled out a piece of paper and pen, then wrote down his username then handed to Jaden.

"Cool, thanks man, I'll talk to you later tonight"

"Alright." Jaden smiled then walked away

'better get moving, I have to meet up with Edo and tell him the plan.'

**Linexlinexline**

Edo was waiting inn the forest just outside the city 'he better show up, I'm not going to stay in this place forever'

There was a sound coming from the trees above him, then out jumped Johan with his teal cat ears and tail

"Hello"

"What took you?"

"Relax I was just getting my plan to part two"

"Did it work?"

"Yes, and I bet he's going to try and talk with me later tonight"

"I see so what are you going to do about 'Jesse'? Isn't he going to notice his cat not around?"

"That's where you come in, I want you to swap places with my cat form and I'll just be me"

". . . Why do I have this sick feeling that I'm going to have to dye my hair and wear contacts?"

"Don't worry, the hair dye is wash able, it comes right out the first time"

"that's what you said last time when you made me do it to get out of lessons, do you have any idea how many times I had to wash my hair?"

"Relax, come on oh and it was only seventeen times."

**Linexlinexline**

Jaden and Judai were finishing up their lunch

"Jaden, what up with you?"

"Huh?"

"You just beat me at ten different games and won the laser tag battle and you haven't rubbed it in like you would usually do, you're had this spaced out look since the battle, what's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing, you worry to much" Jadan then looked at the floor, Judai wasn't having that, he grabbed Jaden chin and made him look up at him.

"Don't lie to me Jaden, I know something up, now either you tell me or" their faces were only an inch away from each other, making Jaden blush

"I'll make you tell me"

Jaden could feel Judai hot breath on his face, making him blush more

'you might be cute and get whatever you want using your cuteness but no one can say no to my kings charm, not even you.'

"J-judai. . . People are looking at us"

"So, let them, now tell me what you're hiding" he got closer to Jaden face, their lips close to touching

"It's just-"

"Jaden-Chan!"

Suddenly Fubuki jumped on to Jaden and gave him a bear hug

"You were so cool in that battle!"

"F-fubuki, I can't . . . breathe!"

Judai pulled Fubuki off his little brother

"Your going to kill someone it you keep doing that" said Judai

"Heh heh, sorry Ju-chan"

Fubuki had mid length brown hair, brown eye's, he had on a white and blue T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers

"Why are you alone? Where's Ryou?"

"Oh, he went to the bathroom"

"Oh, wait! He left you alone!"

"Well no. . . He left me with Jim"

Judai and Jaden looked around for Jim but there was no one else around

"Uh?"

"And where is Jim?"

"Oh, he's getting more candy, seeing as I eat it all" silence, then

"He gave you candy!"

Fubuki was nodding happily

"Yup"

"Fubuki!"

They turned around to see Ryou running towards them, looking pissed, and a sorry looking Jim behind him saying

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" over and over again.

Ryou had a black T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, he had dark teal hair, and it was a bit spiky, mid length and dark blue eyes. Jim had on his hat, a patch over his right eye, brown boots, and his hair was black and spiky in the back and I white T-shirt.

"Why the hell did you run off? I go to the bathroom for one minute and your gone, I then find Jim buying more candy because you ate it all!"

"Umm, well Jim gave it to me and the reason I ran off was to give Jay-Chan and Ju-chan a hug"

Ryou didn't look happy

'Jay-Chan? Since when does he call me that?' thought Jaden

"Say goodbye to Judai and Jaden Fubuki, because I think I need to remind you of the four rules I told you about this morning before we came here"

"Uh oh. . . C-cant we talk about this?"

"No, now come on, it was nice seeing you again Judai, Jaden."

The three of them walked off

"Um, Judai"

"Yes Jaden?"

"Will Fubuki be alright?"

"We'll never know Jay."

**Linexlinexline**

Judai and Jaden have yet to come home and Johan was getting bored

"Their late"

"No shit Edo, wait . . . Their back, quick change into your cat form, do you remember how to act?"

"Yes, bite Judai, rub up against Jaden"

"Good, well I'll be at your place, make sure Jaden gets online"

"Right, now go" he hissed.

**Linexlinexline**

"Home sweet home"

"Jesse! I'm back!"

Jaden ran into their apartment then the teal cat came out

"Meow"

"Hey buddy, I hope you were okay being home all alone"

Jaden picked up his cat and started petting his head, which made Edo purr

"Jaden, we still need to talk, so put the cat down and go sit on the couch"

'Wow, he really does hate Johan, I wonder why?'

"Please Judai; can't I keep Jesse with me a bit longer? I haven't played with him all day"

"No"

'Dang, well time for the puppy dog eye's' Jaden thought. He got his best puppy sad puppy dog eye look and added a cute little pout just to make it 100% escape proof

'Oh wow'

'No, not his best puppy eye looks! .!'

Judai tried to look away but Jaden got closer to him, Edo was just watching

'Man and I thought Johan was the only one to do this and get away with it, but. . . Jaden good.'

Judai was starting to lose the fight

'One more push"

"Juu-chan, please?"

'damn'

"fine"

'yes!'

Jaden smiled and walked to the living room

'He's good.'

So they were sitting and about to talk when Judai got a call

"Hello? No I'm not in the office right now. . . Yes I do have the papers."

Judai made a sigh to let Jaden know that they'll talk later and to go to his room Jaden nodded and walked off.

**Linexlinexline**

"Well now what?"

'Now my chance'

"Meow, meow"

Edo jumped to Jaden desk where his laptop was

"Oh, that reminds me, now where did I put it? . . . Ah ha, found it! I need you to move Jesse"

Edo moved and jaden turned on his laptop, e then got on to his IM

'Let's see, CrystelKnight07'**(1)**

E-Hero23: hey it's Jadan, whats up?

CrystelKnight07: hey, nothing much, what about?

E-Hero23: same, I'm just hanging with my cat, his name is Jesse

CK07: cool, what color is he?

Jaden stopped typing to think on what to say and not what he really wanted to say

'It's the same color as your wonderful hair; no way am I typing that!'

E-H23: it's the color of your hair

CK07: wow, you don't see that everyday lol

E-H23: I know! Lol but. . . It's pretty, I really love that color

CK07: good to know, now I know you don't think my hair if funny lol

E-H23: I would never think that! I like ur hair, it's cool

CK07: thanks, I like ur's too

E-H23: thanks, want to hang out again? Maybe tomorrow?

CK07: sure, how about at this new café? Called café de Luna

E-H23: Café de Luna? I get café but the rest, not so much

CK07: lol it means moon café a friend of mine just opened it

E-H23: really? Cool, I would like to meet him and go to the café

CK07: u've already met, it's Edo from laser tag, cool

E-H23: wow, that's cool, what time?

CK07: lol how about 12:30 noon?

E-H23: sounds good, c'ya there

CK07: cool

They spent the next few hours talking to each other.

**Linexlinexline**

Judai walked into his brother room to find him asleep at his laptop, but what shocked him more was the strange colored cat on the desk, typing something

'.fuck!'

Edo looked behind him and saw Judai

'Shit!' Edo jumped off the desk and hid, Judai went over to Jaden laptop and saw what he wrote

E-H23: things are going well Johan

CK07: good, now make sure nothing keeps us from our date, Jaden will be mine

E-H23: yeah yeah, I know.

"Johan? Well sorry buddy but Jaden is mine and mine alone"

He closed the laptop; he then picked Jaden up and took him to his room, making sure to close the door, locking Edo in.

**Linexlinexlinex**

Johan was in Edo apartment waiting for him to reply, when it closed meaning Edo got off

"Well better get some sleep."

**Linexlinexline**

Edo turned back into his human form

'That jerk! . . . Damn he took Jaden with him' he tried to open the door but it was locked

'Wtf! Why on earth did he lock me in?'

Edo then heard foot steps, he changed back just as Judai walked in

". . . Can you speak? And don't act dumb, I know you can understand me"

Edo said nothing

"Not going to talk? Fine but tell your friend this, Jaden belongs to me, if he so much as try's anything with my brother then I will make him pay, I'm not powerless you know, we have tons of money and power, so tell him to back off you freaks, now get out of my apartment!"

Judai tried to grab him but Edo ran between his legs and out the door

"get back here you!"

'Exit, exit, exit! Where the hell is an exit!'

While this was happening, all the noise woke Jaden up

"Judai? . . . What's all that noise?"

Jaden then saw his brother chasing his pet cat Jesse.

"J-judai! What are you doing? Stop chasing Jesse!"

Jaden ran over and picked up Jesse

'Safe!' Edo then started purring his thanks to Jaden

"It's okay Jesse; I won't let him hurt you"

Jaden glared at his brother

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you chasing him like that?"

"Look, that cat is trouble Jay, I think we should at least take it to a vet or something cause I'm pretty sure there something wrong with that cat"

"Wrong? Like what? Is-is Jesse sick?"

Jaden face became sad

'Uh oh'

"I think so, so how about I take him to a vet tomorrow?"

'1. . . . .'

"Okay, but . . . "

'2 . . . . '

"Can I . . . "

"1'

"Come too?"

'No! What about your date with Johan!'

Edo was trying to get Jaden attention back

"Here, give me . . . Jesse and you go to my room and go back to sleep"

"Okay, night"

"Night, I'll be there in a sec."

Once Judai was sure Jaden was gone he threw Edo into Jaden room, and locked the door.

'That son of a bitch did not just lock me in again!'

He tired the door, it was locked

'Shit'

He then went to the window and left threw there.

**Linexlinexline**

Johan was fast asleep when he hared the front door open then he felt someone jump on him

"Ack!"

"that guy is a jackass! Why does he hate you so much?"

"Johan pushed Edo off of him

"It's a long story, why are you here?"

"Judai took Jaden to his room and locked me in Jaden room, oh and that date tomorrow? Not going to happen"

"What? Why?"

"You now have a date with the vet"

"How come?"

"Judai told Jaden that there's something wrong with you and said he should take you to the vet, Jaden got worried that you were sick and said yes."

"Anything else?"

"Ah yes there is, Judai said that Jaden belongs to him and no one else so back off"

". . . So he wants to play it that way huh? Fine we'll play his game, only we're going to make some phone calls."

**Linexlinexline**

The next morning Judai woke up first when he tired to get out of bed he felt something laying on his chest, when he looked down he saw Jaden snuggled up on his bare chest, Judai only slept in his boxers, he also noticed that he had an arm loosely around Jaden waist.

When he saw this it made him smile, he then gave Jaden a small gentle kiss on the forehead, making sure not to wake him, and he quietly slipped away and placed a pillow under Jaden so he wouldn't notice he left. He then went to start making break fest.

**Linexlinexline**

The smell of pancakes woke Jaden up; he went to the kitchen and saw his odder brother wearing an apron

"Morning Jay, go wash up, break fest will be done soon"

"Kay."

Once they were done eating they were going to head out to the vet, when out of no where Judai work called

"Sorry Jay, I've got a problem to work out at the office"

"Its okay, Jesse seems alright any way"

Jaden was watching Jesse play with a ball.

"Indeed he does"

'That's right; watch your plans fall apart, Johan so owes me'

Judai left.

"Well guess I have some time to kill before I'm supposed to meet up with Johan, so let's play Jesse."

For the next two hours Jaden was playing around with Jesse, until he had 30 minutes left to meet up with Johan

"Okay, Jess, I have to leave so be good while I'm gone okay?"

"Meow"

"Good, well c'ya"

He walked out the door; once he was gone Edo turned human then walked out the door

'He so owes me for this shit.'

**Linexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan:** well there you all go, 2 lol I hope you all liked it

**Cam: **if they didn't then why are they reading it?

**Lexi-chan: **hell if I should know

**ME&CAM: OF YOU WANT MORE THE PLAESE REVIEW**

**(1): **those usernames are not real; I made them up on the spot


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi-chan: **hey, what's up? Lol okay so I put a poll to see which fic I should update and this one got the most votes

**Cam: **just get started on the fic, oh and tell them now

**Lexi-chan: **oh yeah, okay guys I'm going to take a short break from here so no updates until I have time, because of other things, oh and to make sure no one thinks im leaving the site for good (**Blackstarz) **IM JUST TAKING A BREAK I WILL BE BACK, so yeah on with the fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx!

**Linexlinexline**

Jaden was walking down the busy streets, trying to find the café

'oh man, I think I'm lost'

"Jaden! Hey over here pal!" Jaden looked to his left and saw Johan waving==him over

"Hey Johan" he went over to Johan

"I'm glad you made it, come on I know your going to love this place."

**Linexlinexline**

The café was nice and simple; the smell of sweets was good too.

"this place is very nice"

"nice to know" Jaden and Johan turned around to see Edo

"oh hey!"

"Edo"

"Johan, so are you guy's hungry? I just made some cakes?"

"sounds good"

"ha ha two strawberry cakes Edo"

"any coffee?"

"You know me Edo, what about you Jaden?"

"Hmmm, um-"

"Tell you what, do you like smoothies?"

"Yeah"

"Then how about I let you have one of our newest flavors? Strawberry, banana, kiwi?"

"Sounds good"

"Cool, now just go sit over here" he sat them down at a two-person table

"And I'll get your order."

**Linexlinexline**

"The cat is out to get you?" Ryou said, Judai was in his office typing out some orders they needed done, while Ryou was sitting in a chair across from his desk, finishing his paper work.

"I'm telling you that cat is not normal, I saw him typing on, my brother laptop, talking with someone called Johan"

"Hmmm, you know we could have-"

"Oh hell no, not her, I'm not going to use her"

"Why not? She good at getting info from people"

"That's beside the point, she a stalker" he let out a sigh

"You know what? You need a break, come on, there's this new café down the block, I'll pay"

"Sounds good to me."

**Linexlinexline**

"This food is so good!" Jaden was busy eating his third slice of cake

"Ha ha, I'm glad, so Jay, tell me about yourself" Jaden took a sip of his drink

"Well, I have an older brother called Judai; he's the sweetest, coolest brother ever! I love him"

"That's nice"

"What about you?"

"Oh well I don't really have a family, and I've only been in town for a few day's"

"Oh, did Edo bring you to the arcade yesterday to find friends?"

"You could say that."

Johan placed his hand near Jaden, then Jaden placed his hand on top of Johan, when Johan looked at Jaden, he had a huge smile on his face

"Well I'm glad Edo brought you there, because if he hadn't then we wouldn't have met." The two had their faces close together now

'Yes it worked, Johan finally gets his mate' Edo was happy for his friend, Johan and Jaden almost kissed, until

"Jay-Chan"

Jaden pulled away to see who could be calling him, and using his nickname that only three people use which said people were, Rei-chan, his brother, and "Ryru?" Ryou.

**Linexlinexline**

Ryou and Judai walked into the café and saw Jaden

"Jay-Chan, it's nice to see you" he smiled and opened his arms for Jaden o run up and give him a hug, which was what Jaden did

"Ryry! Ha, Judai!" he hugged Judai next

"Ha ha, someone gave you sweets didn't they?" Jaden nodded

"Well I guess its okay for now, oh who's your friend Jay?"

Ryou eye's landed on Johan and harden, he dint like Johan for trying to kiss Jaden, Jaden was like everyone's brother and they were a bit over protective of him.

"This is my new friend Johan, Johan this is my brother Judai, and Ryou"

"Hello" Johan smiled

'It's him!' Judai smile was gone, he then gave Jaden to Ryou who wrapped his arms around his waist and sat down with Jaden on his lap, and Jaden did not seem to mind.

Judai then pulled Johan to thee other side of the cafe

"Look here pal, if you so much as touch my brother I will hunt you down and kill you"

"I wasn't going to do anything bad to him, hell if you ask me; you should keep him away from your friend over there." They looked over to them and Jaden was talking to Ryou at light speed, smiling and laughing, Judai let out a little laugh too

"your not the first to say that when they see that, first of all Ryou already has someone, two my brother and I trust him, he would never do that, and three, Ryou see Jaden as his own little brother and he only does this when I want to keep Jaden safe from guy's like you."

"Having him sit in a guy lap?"

"Would you go near someone with a glare that could send you home crying?"

"I'd like to see him try"

"Your death wish, but Jaden is having Ryou tag along with you guy's from now on" with that he walked back his brother

'There goes my plan.'

"Well I have to go, Ryou you don't mind staying with them?

"Nope"

"Okay, c'ya"

"Can we go to the mall?"

"Sure"

"Okay" they paid for their meals and walked to the mall.

**Linexlinexline**

'I need to get rid of Ryou or I'll never get Jaden!' Johan was not really looking where he was going so he was a bit shocked when Ryou grabbed him from the back of his shirt

"Hey kid, we're going in here" he was pulled in to a book store, there where tons of books, of all kinds

"Wow"

"Come on, we have to catch up with Jaden" Jaden was in the manga section of the place. He was acting like a child in a candy store

"Ryry! Can you help me carry these?" he had like ten like ten mangas in his hands

"sure Jay"

"Thanks" while at the check out line Johan saw a loveless manga in Jaden purchase

'OMG, I knew it!'

"Jaden, you read yaoi?"

"Huh? Oh, no that's for Asuka, her birthday coming up and she needs this one last volume to have the whole set"

"Asuka is a yaoi fan girl"

"Since when?" Johan asked Ryou

"Since I started dating her brother," he said it like it was no big deal

'Oh wow.'

**Linexlinexline**

The rest of the day went down hill from there, people, mostly girls, thought Ryou and Jaden were a couple and took pictures of them when they saw Jaden tugging him to get some ice cream, then when Ryou was laughing at Jaden face when he had a brain freeze, then when he took Jaden ice cream and held it out of his reach over his head.

'Why does he have to ruin everything?'

"Awww you two look so cute together"

"Um thanks"

'Ugh, fan girls, I can't stand them'

"Johan, come on! We're going to the theme park!" Jaden grabbed Johan hand and started dragging him over to where Ryou was waiting

'Great the one place I didn't want to go today.'

**Linexlinexline**

"Please Ryou!"

"No"

"Come on Ryou"

"I said no Jaden"

"Just once, please!"

"No means no"

"But Ryry! We did last time!"

"That was because it was your sixteen birthday Jaden"

"But you said we could"

"I know, but if Judai finds out, he'll kill me, you know what he thinks about this"

"He doesn't have to know, so please?" Jaden gave Ryou his biggest saddest puppy dog eye's with the pout

". . . .Just this once"

"Yay! Come on"

'It took them this long to choose if they would ride a roller coaster?' Johan was just speechless.

**Linexlinexline**

After ten rides on the roller coaster, Jaden was pulling both of them over to a game booth

'Oh no! why did Jaden pick Rei booth?'

"Jaden-sama! I didn't know you were coming today, oh and Rou-san too!" the dark blue haired girl said, Rei had on a red pole shirt, a blue name tag and black pants with white sneakers, she also had her long hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey Rei-chan, oh and this is Johan"

"hi" Rei looked at him

"you remind me of someone I've seen before"

"Really? Well, I've never seen you before"

"Hmm, yeah your right"

Jaden and Johan played three rounds of yack a mole, Jaden being the winner

"Sweet, I won!"

"I knew you could win Jaden-sama! No one can beat you" the way Rei was flirting with Jaden, pissed Johan off

'That little-'

"Jaden, we should get going" Johan looked at Ryou, who looked just as mad

'Someone doesn't like this chick'

"Alright, bye Rei-chan, thanks for the stuffed bear, c'ya later!"

"Bye Jaden-sama, Ryou-san! Oh and Johan can I have a word with you?" Johan nodded yes and told the others to go on, once they did, Rei face became hard

"Listen Johan, Jay-Chan is mine! We're getting mirred and we love each other so lay off!"

'Chick bi-polar!' Johan ran off

'Judai-sama right, this guy is hard to get rid of, oh well, if me and Ryou-san can't scare him away then I'm sure the others will.'

**Linexlinexline**

/"So I'm guessing it didn't work?"/

"No Judai, beside why did you tell everyone to help scare him off? I can do it myself, Rei get creepy when she flirts with Jaden"

/"I thought you could use some help! I was hoping that would scare him off!"/

"look I got to go" Ryou hung up his cell and went back to where Jaden was waiting only to see he was gone, and no Johan in view

'He didn't?' Ryou went looking for Jaden.

**Linexlinexline**

"Where are we going Johan?" Jaden and Johan were walking away from the theme park

"Some place fun, trust me"

**Three hours later**

After leaving the city and going threw part of the woods, they came to stop.

"Where are we?"

"my secret garden" Johan pushed some branches away to relieve a water fall, a small lake, wild flowers everywhere, the garden was well hidden by trees and bushes but had an opening to let sun shine down on the whole garden.

"Well? What do you think? Nice isn't it?" Jaden just smiled and nodded yes

"It's . . . wonderful Johan"

"Thanks, want to go for a swim?"

"sure" Jaden pulled off his T-shirt and his jeans, his shoes and socks already off then jumped in to the water, when he came up for air , he noticed Johan was gone

"Johan? Johan, where are you?"

"Boo!"

"Ack!" Jaden spun around and saw a very wet, very half-naked Johan

"Ha ha, got cha" Johan wrapped his arms around Jaden small waist

"Ha ha, sorry if I scares you"

"I-it's alright" Johan pulled Jaden closer

"Can I ask you something Jaden?"

"s-sure" Jaden was blushing from being so close to a half naked Johan, who had a very sexy body by the way.

"Are you and Rei-chan getting married?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

". . . forget it, do you . . . Have a girlfriend?"

". . . No I . . . ."

"What?"

"It's nothing!" Jaden looked away, Johan then grabbed his chin and made Jaden look up at him

"Jaden are you afraid of me?"

"What? No! No way Johan, you're my friend" Jaden grabbed Johan hand and held it to his face

'It's now or never Johan' Johan took a deep breath and brought his face closer to Jaden

"Jaden"

"Yeah?"

"Is this okay with you?" Jaden thought for a bit then nodded yes

"Good"" Johan closed the space between them.

**Linexlinexline**

Johan gently moved his lips against Jaden and Jaden slowly started kissing back, Johan wrapped his free arm back around Jaden waist, then Jaden wrapped his arms around Johan neck, Deeping the kiss, Johan then licked Jaden lips, asking to be let in, it took awhile but Jaden opened his mouth letting Johan taste him

'Mmm, he tastes so sweet, just like strawberries' Jaden let out a moan.

Johan hands started traveling up and down Jaden sides but when he got to Jaden boxers Jaden pushed Johan away

"Don't!" Johan was shocked at what just happened

"Jaden-"

"Stay away! D-don't come near me please!" Jaden wrapped his arms around himself and was shaking

"Jay? What is wrong? Did I go to fast?" Johan tired getting closer but Jaden yelled again

"Don't touch me!" just then someone came out of the bushes

"aniki!" a teen of 15, wearing a green T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, a bandana on his head that looked like a dino head over his black locks, he also had dog tags on, he was tan and had brown eyes.

"Aniki there you are!" when he saw Jaden with out his clothes and Johan, too he thought the worst.

"How dare you! You have better not of done anything t aniki!" he helped Jaden out and put his clothes on

"Kenzan?"

"Yeah Jay, come on, I'll take you home" Kenzan gave Johan one last dirty look before carrying Jaden on his back.

Once they were gone, Johan got out too

"Well that went well"

'I guess I need a better plan, if Jaden will ever talk to me that is.'

**Linexlinexline**

"Asuka!"

"Keazan you found him!"

"yeah" Jaden had fallen asleep while Kenzan carried him back

"he's all wet? What happened?

"I found him half naked in a lake with some guy, he was so scared, I would have never found him if I didn't hear him scream out" Asuka looked shocked

"you don't think?"

"he have better not, or I'll kill him"

"come on, let's get him home" they got in Asuka car and drove off.

**Linexlinexline**

"I'm calling the cops!"

"Judai relax! Asuka just told me they found Jaden and are on their way" Judai was in panic when he heard Johan took Jaden, even though Jaden was missing for less then four hours, Ryou, Rei, Jim, Fubuki, Kenzan and Asuka all went to look for him while Judai waited and see if Jaden would come home.

The doorbell rung and Judai ran to the door

"Jaden!" Asuka and Kenzan came in with a wet sleeping Jaden

"Where was he? Why is he wet? Where that guy Johan?"

"Kenzan found him in some part of the woods in a lake-"

"Half naked! That Johan guy was too! And he scared Jaden; I think he did something to him"

"Put him, in his room, I'll change him out of those wet clothes, you all wait in the living room" Judai closed the door once they were in.

**Linexlinexline**

Once Jaden was safe and dry everyone began to talk about what to do about Johan, Judai never once noticing the cat.

"I say we send the cops on him!"

"No, we should just kill him!"

"I agree with Kenzan plan"

"Me too Ryou"

"Now mates don't you all think that's a bit too much? We don't know what really happened, this could all be some miss under standing?"

"he could be right" Fubuki said, everyone in the room glared at them

"Or not"

"Look, bottom line is, Jaden is to never see or speak to him again, understood?"

"Right"

"Uh huh"

"Yes Judai-sama"

"Yeah"

"Got it"

"Understood"

"Good."

**Linexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan: **man this took longer then I thought

**Cam: then stop writing so damn much**

**Lexi-chan: **oh just shut it

**PLESEA LEAVE A REVIEW**


	4. Yugioh Gx christmas

Lexi-chan: **OMG did we really just come up with this?**

**Blackstarz: **yes! Let us make this one hell of a Christmas for them!

**Lexi:chan: **lolso any way this is Ur all Christmas gift, and this chappie has nothing to do with the story plot at all kay.

**Blackstarz: **time for crazy random fic writing!

**Lexi-chan & Blackstarz: **ENJOY THE CHAPTER

Disclamer: so don't own Yugioh Gx

**Linexlinexlinex**

"Jehu, can you set the table? I need to finish the chicken before everyone gets here!"

"Alright already" Jehu set out the cloth and was just about to set the fancy plates down when the doorbell went off

"Jehu!"

"I know!" he walked to the front door

"Who is it?"

"It's us!" sang a loud Fubuki

'Oh man' Jehu opened the door and there stood Ryou, Fubuki, Asuka, all in winter coats

"Happy holidays" said both Asuka and Fubuki, while Ryou just waved at him.

"Hey, well come on, don't just stand there" they walked in

"Whoa, you sure went all out"

"Uh huh, Johan been planning this thing for weeks, he's in the kitchen right now wrapping up all the cooking"

"I'll go and help him out" Asuka walked in to the kitchen and saw all the food and Johan rushing around

"Uh, need some help?" she pulled off her coat

"Yes please" he told her to plate the food.

The doorbell went of f again, this time it was Haou, Judai, Rei, Jim, Kenza, and Edo

"Welcome" they all walked in taking their coats off while walking in.

"Hey Guy's" Judai waved

"Hey you're self, ha ha" Fubuki smiled and Ryou just nodded

Rei went to the Christmas tree to place the gifts under it, Jim sat down with Kenza and they started talking, Edo just went to help Johan carry out the food.

**Linexlinexline**

Everyone was now sitting down at the dinner table passing around the food, Jehu sat at the head of the table, Johan on his right, Ryou, Fubuki, Asuka and Rei next to him, on the other side of the table, Haou sat on Jehu right, then Judai, Jim, Kenza, and Edo.

'I hope Judai likes my food, maybe I should have made him his favorite cookies instead?'

'Wow, Johan is a great cook'

They started to eat and chat with each other. Johan and Judai kept stealing glances at each other, no one noticed but Fubuki

'I wonder if tonight will be the nigh?' he looked over at Jehu who was flirting with Haou, who just didn't bother to look at him

'Um, I think their going to need a little push' Fubuki smiled at the thought of playing matchmaker again, but then he felt a sharp pinch on his left thigh.

"Ouch!" everyone looked at him

"is something wrong Fubuki?" asked Asuka, he was about to say yes when he felt a hand on his thigh, he saw that it was Ryou and when he looked at his face it read 'not-a-word.'

"Um, no, I'm okay"

"You sure?"

"Yup" everyone dropped it and went back to eating.

**Linexlinexline**

After dinner was over everyone went in to the living room, too chat for a while, so no one noticed Ryou and Fubuki walking outside to talk.

"Why did you pinch me?"

"You were thinking about butting in with the Anderson and Yuki twins weren't you?"

". . . no, maybe, I wouldn't call it butting in, more like helping?"

"Fubuki"

". . . Okay! Yes, I was planning on butting in, are you happy now?"

Ryou smirked and nodded "come on, all your going to do is enjoy the party, and not butt in to our friends life's"

"Fine, but you go on a head, I want to stay out here and look at the stars"

"Alright, but don't be to long, wouldn't want to get sick"

"Yeah." Ryou walked back inside, once he was gone, Fubuki pulled out his cell phone

"I'm going to need back up for this one."

**Linexlinexline**

About Three miles away, in another huge house, another Christmas dinner was happening.

"Cam! Did you put out the roast beef?"

"Yes"

"How about the drinks?"

"ha ha, yes kiddo" a tall teen walked in to the kitchen, he had sun kiss skin, brown hair that went just a bit passed his ears, brown eyes and was six feet tall.

"Well did you set the gifts out under the tree? Did you put Johan, Jehu, Haou, and Judai out to the side so we could take it to them tomorrow?"

"yes, and yes" he looked at his little sister, she had light brown hair, tan skin, brown eye's and was a foot shorter then him, her hair was pulled up in to a ponytail with her curls falling out at the end.

"Remind me again why that brat is coming over again?"

"Cam, can you two just get along once? Even just for tonight?"

"Maybe Lexi, maybe" she sighed and shook her head

"You two-" her cell went off, she picked it up and answered it

"Hey girl"

"Sup dude!"

"Ha ha, nothing much, so are you almost here?"

"Yup, I'm on your block so see you in a few"

"Kay, bye"

"Bye bye."

**Linexlinexline**

Lexi placed her cake back in to the oven to keep it nice and warm

"Cam, you put that double chocolate chip cookie down right now"

"How do you do that?" he put the cookie back on the plate

"I learned it from Johan, now go answer the door" the doorbell rung

"Haou taught you something too"

"Maybe."

Cam goes and opens the door, and Ava is standing there, she wore a black jacket, blue jeans, and nice shoes, she was Tan, had black wavy hair that went right to her shoulders, and had short bangs that reached her chin.

"You going to stand there all freaking night, or are you going to get your lazy ass out of my way?"

"Why you-"

"Don't you two start! Cam let her in!"

"But-"

"Cam, now!" he let out a sigh and moved out of Ava way

"Thought so."

"Lexi-chan!" Lexi able to duck as her friend hit the floor

"Nice try dude.

**Linexlinexline**

They were now eating dinner when Ava cell went off

"Hello?"

'Hey, it's me, Fubuki'

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

'Oh nothing really, just needs your help with something'

"Ava who is it?" Lexi asked as she placed the cake down on the table, handing her brother a knife to cut it with

"Fubuki, hang on a sec." she placed him on speaker

"Yo, you're on speaker with me, lexi, and her lame ass brother"

"hey!"

"Don't you two start!"

**Linexlinexline**

"So what is it that you need my help with?"

'Well, I'm at Johan and Jehu Christmas dinner, which you all said you wouldn't come!'

"We'll be over on Christmas, now keep going"

'Any way, well you know on how Johan and Judai like each other but won't tell one another?'

Both girls let out a sigh and said yes. Then Cam got up and started leaving

"Where you going?"

"I'm not wasting my Christmas eve helping some matchmaker wannabe"

'Hey!'

"Rude dude"

"Don't care" he left.

**Linexlinexline**

'So that's the plan on how we're going to get them together'

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit" she hung up

"Wait, we? You do not mean me. Do you?"

"Yup, I'm going to need your help with something" she whispered something in Lexi ears

"I don't know"

"Trust me this will be one Christmas no one will ever forget."

**Linexlinexline**

Back at the Anderson house hold, everyone one started getting around the tree

"Okay everyone, gift time, so who wants to go first?" Johan asked

"Oh me! Me, me!" Rei jumped over to the tree and picked up one big gold gift and one red huge gift, she then went over to Haou and Judai.

"These are for Haou-san and Judai-sama" as she handed them the gifts the power went out.

"What the?" Jim went over to the window and looked out side, most of the power was still on for the other houses

"Odd, maybe something wrong with our power only?"

"maybe, okay lets go check out the fuse box downstairs, Edo, Kenzan, come with me" Johan, Edo, and Kenzan started to walk away.

"Wait! I'm coming too" Judai walked over to their group

"You sure Judai?"

"You don't have to come Judai"

"Just stay with Haou"

Judai crossed his arms over his chest, and had a cute pout on his face

"I can take care of my self and yes I'm sure I want to go and help"

Everyone looked at each other then nodded, they soon all headed downstairs.

"Well then I guess me and Rei will go look for flashlights or some candles upstairs" Asuka and Rei left.

"There's a fuse box outside too, so Jim, and Ryou, come with me" Johan led the group outside

"Looks like you and me should see if we can get a fire started Fubuki" Haou and Fubuki started trying to work on making a fire in the fireplace.

**Linexlinexline**

"Did you find any Rei?"

"No, how about you?"

"Same"

Asuka and Rei were now in Johan room looking in his bathroom for some candles, the only light they had was their cell phones and the moon light coming from the window.

"Maybe he has a flashlight in his closet? Rei go check, I'll keeping looking around here"

"Alright" she left Asuka in the bathroom, after ten minutes she did not come back, so Asuka went to look for her

"Rei? Hey Rei where are you?"? She shone her cell phone around the room, just then something fell off the nightstand behind her

"Rei?" she saw nothing, then she heard footsteps coming from behind her

"Rei this isn't funny" she turned around and saw Rei with a flashlight on under her chin making her look creepy

"Eek! Rei!"

"Sorry, but I found one"

"Well one is better then none I guess, come on let's-"

The bedroom door slammed shut, locking it self from the outside.

"Huh?" Asuka tired the doorknob and it would not move

"It's locked?"

"What do you mean locked?" Rei pulled at the door, then she kicked it and started yelling for help

"Rei, that's not how you call for help"

"Then how would you call for help?"

"This" Asuka took a deep breath and yelled out Fubuki name.

No one would be coming to help them anytime soon, because Johan picked out the soundproof room.

**Linexlinexline**

Johan, Edo, Kenzan, and Judai were now looking around the basement for the fuse box

"Maybe me and Edo should go look some where else"

"Good idea, we'll look on the other side while you check over here"

They walked down another hallway, leaving Johan and Judai alone in the creep basement.

"Um Johan, c-can I hold your hand? I don't like the dark to m-much"

Johan was now glad for the lack of light, because he had a huge blush on his face

"S-sure Judai, I don't mind"

Judai took Johan hand

'His hand is so warm' Judai thought, then smiled at Johan "thanks"

"Anytime Judai, anytime."

**Linexlinexline**

Outside, Jehu group were trying to find the fuse box

"Where the hell is it?"

"Relax Jehu, how about I look by the garage?"

"Fine, then Ryou go look around the other side of the house, I'll keep looking around here"

They all nodded and went their own ways.

'Now let's see, where can that thing be?' Jim had looked everywhere around the garage

"Hmmm, well looks like-" footsteps came behind him

"Sorry guys but I-" a hit to the head and he was knocked out

"Sorry Jim"

**Linexlinexline**

'This was not suppose to be how I wanted to spend my Christmas Eve' Ryou was almost done with his side when out of no where, he was hit with something hard

"The hell-" he was hit again only this time harder to knock him out

"One down."

**Linexlinexline**

Back with Johan and Judai, they had found the fuse box

"Everything looks good"

"Then maybe it's the one outside?"

"Maybe, come on, let's head back upstairs"

"What about Edo and Kanzen?"

"I'm sure their already there waiting for us, this basement not that big, it only has 12 rooms, and six hallways"

'That's not too big?' Judai thought

Once they got there, they did not see them

"Maybe they already went up?"

"Yeah, well come on Judai" they headed upstairs

**Linexlinexline**

"Stupid. Door. Open!" Edo and Kenzan were trying to open the laundry door but no luck

"When I get out of here I'm going to tell Jehu and Johan to fix this damn door"

"Let's get out of here first."

**Linexlinexline**

Haou and Fubuki had finally gotten a fire started

"What's taking Asuka and Rei so long?" Fubuki shrugged

"I'll go and find them" Haou nodded and saw him go, he never heard the door closed and the footsteps following his friend.

**Linexlinexline**

"Asuka? Rei? Where are you?" Fubuki was now on the third floor, just one floor under Johan bedroom

'This was not part of the plan! Moreover, where are Ava and Lexi? Johan and Jehu would have already given their "gifts" to Judai and Haou.' As Fubuki walked by a door, it opened up and before he was able to say a thing, a hand clamped on his mouth and he was pulled in to the closet.

**Linexlinexline**

Haou saw Judai and Johan come back

"Hey where's Kanzen and Edo?"

"They haven't come back yet?"

"No"

"Where is everyone?"

"Fubuki went to get Asuka and Rei and Jehu group still hasn't come back."

Just then, Jehu walked in, alone

"Well everything was working, did Ryou and Jim come back already?"

"No, but I called the elected company awhile ago and they said their having some problems so some places don't have power"

"Well that explains a lot"

"Did they tell you how long the power will be out?"

"Till morning"

"Well alright then."

The backward door slammed, making everyone jump

"What was that?" Hoau pulled Judai close to him

"Maybe it's the others?"

"Johan they wouldn't slam the door like that"

". . . maybe we should think about what's been going on lately"

Jehu and Johan looked at Haou and nodded

"Okay, first was the power"

"Then everyone going missing"

Out of nowhere the fire went out and the grandfather clock went off

"Oh shit!"

"What the fuck?"

"Why do you have that old thing any way!"

"Johan picked it out!" Haou and Jehu started yelling at one another.

Judai was now sitting next to Johan but neither noticed the person behind them

"Ju-chan" Judai turned around and saw a figure in the dark hallway

"Asuka?" the person walked away

"Wait!" Judai bolted from his seat and started following the person out. Johan was the only one to notice him leave, he took one look at his brother and Haou, and he rolled his eyes and went after Judai.

**Linexlinexline**

Judai followed the person to a bedroom

"Hello?"

"Judai! Hold up" Judai saw Johan at the door, he walked in

"You shouldn't run off like that"

"Sorry but-" the bedroom door slammed shut

'Oh no' thought both Judai and Johan.

**Linexlinexline**

"You're a jackass!"

"Takes one to know one!" something pushed Haou, making him trip backwards on to the couch

"Ha ha, well aren't we clum-" something pulled Jehu down on top of him

"Ow! Get off, you no good huge blueberry!"

"Who you calling a blueberry?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't you take a guess!"

"Why you-" Haou and Jehu lips met.

'The hell?' Haou started to fight Jehu off but to his surprise, Jehu was stronger then him. Jehu had him pinned down on to the couch, his hands were now traveling up Haou side. Lifting his shirt up to see his sexy body, Haou can feel Jehu cold hands on his naked skin, which made him, gasp, and Jehu took his chance.

**Linexlinexline**

" It's no use, it's locked"

"w-what if it's a-a ghost?" Johan turned back to Judai and sat on the bed with him

'I have to get his mind off of this. . . Hmmm it could work' he looked at Judai

"Judai, how about I give you, your Christmas gift?"

"What? Um, I font know, is it midnight yet?

"Almost so, just close your eyes and count from ten"

". . . well alright" Judai closed his eye's and started counting

"10. . . 9. . . 8"

'It's now or never'

"5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1" Johan placed his lips on Judai

'Huh?' Judai looked at Johan and he could see the fear in his eyes and . . . Love? Johan was scared that Judai would hate him, but to his surprise, Judai started kissing back, when they pulled apart, Judai eyes were hazed and he was panting.

"More" Judai started kissing Johan again, and Johan pushed Judai down on the bed

"Merry Christmas Judai."

**Linexlinexline**

Hoau had his shirt off and Jehu was licking him everywhere

"Liking your gift Hoau?" Jehu licked his nipple

"Ah! Y-yes, more"

"Ha ha, oh don't worry, this gift could take awhile to finish" they kissed again

"Merry Christmas Haou."

**Linexlinexline**

Christmas morning, ten am

When Johan woke up, Judai was still sleeping, he smiled and pulled Judai closer

"I love you Judai" the door opened up

"morning you two, if you want to open your gifts and get some break fest then get dressed and get your lazy butts downstairs, oh and Haou and Jehu already did the, oh-shit-we're-naked-turn- the-fuck-around thing, so move it!"

". . . when did you get here?" there stood Ava, she had a baggy T-shirt, and shorts

"Well? Move it you two!"

"Ava! I said to go wake them! Not scare them shitless!"

"This is waking them up!"

"Ava!"

"Alright already!" she looked at them one last time "well? Get a move on it!" she slammed the door.

"Johan"

"Yes Judai?"

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I have no clue, but only one way to find out" Johan got up and started getting ready.

**Linexlinexline**

When Johan and Judai got downstairs, they saw Haou, Jehu, Ava, and Lexi older brother, Cam, sitting at the table.

"Morning you two" then Lexi came in carry tons of food and drinks

"Sit down and eat something, then we will explain everything" and that is what they did first.

After break fest everyone was sitting in the living room

"So explain" Haou asked

"Well, Fubuki called up and told us he had a plan to get you guys together"

"So it was Fubuki who was behind all of this!"

Ava smacked Johan upside the head

"Shut up and let her finish"

"Like I was saying, he called up, told us the plan, but we changed it up on him"

Everyone but Ava, Cam, and Jehu looked shocked

"You tricked him?"

"Well I wouldn't say tricked"

"More like we just changed a few things"

"Oh please, you did trick him"

"Cam!"

"Dude!"

"What happened next?" Judai asked

"Well Lexi here got the power turned off"

"You did that?" Johan asked

"Yes, but we hit a problem"

"These two, made it so not only your power was off, but some of the street lights too"

Ava and Lexi looked pissed that he told them

"Jeez thanks bro"

"Big mouth"

"Just tell us what happened!"

"Cam?"

"Okay, so I drove over here, using lots of outside roads, and parked a few house down, then I helped Jehu knock out Jim and Ryou"

"You knew!" Haou, Johan, and Judai yelled

"yes, they text me and I said why not, so I let Cam in to the house, he took care of everyone one inside after we took care of Jim and Ryou, we then put them down stairs with Edo and Kanzen who Cam locked them in a room."

"Letter I went up the roof and threw snow down to put out the fire place"

"Did you make the clock go off?"

"No that was Jehu, before he went in to the living room he set the clock"

"Oh"

"Any way that's it"

"You guys really did all of this just to get us together?" Judai asked

"Yes-"

"Wait one damn minute!" Haou pulled Judai away from Johan

"When did he? What did he? When the hell did you hook up with this, this blueberry?"

'Blueberry?' Ava, Lexi and Cam thought

"Ava?"

"On it" she pushed Johan towards Haou

"Fight him like a man!"

"Huh?"

"Not that!" while this was going on, Cam just sat there and watched

". . . Merry Christmas indeed."

**Linexlinexline**

**Lexi-chan: **okay well that is it, not what you thought it would be huh?

**Blackstarz: **but it was fun to mess with their life though lol

**Lexi-chan&Blackstarz: Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Years**


	5. Chapter 4

OMG I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, but I'm on break now so I hope to update all my fic's later this week, also I would like to say that you all should go check out **Neko Rei Rei** fanfics, their really funny, any ways on with the fic.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

It's been a week since Jaden had last seen Johan and his brother would never let him go any where by himself Like today, Jaden wanted to go to Edo café but Asuka dragged him to the mall all day, she even held his hand and walked him home, last time Jaden checked, Asuka was the girl, not him.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Hey Judai?"

"Hmm?" it was now dinnertime and Jaden was petting Jesse head while picking at his food.

"Can you tell everyone to stop babysitting me?" Judai stopped eating

". . . no, finish your dinner then finish up your homework, that paper due tomorrow right?" in Judai speak, 'there-is-nothing-more-to-talk-about-now-so-drop-it' and Jaden did.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

The next morning, Jaden left his apartment and headed off to school, as soon as he stepped out of the building, he saw all of his friends there.

'Oh you got to be kidding me?'

They got to school and Jaden was getting ready to fall asleep, seeing Asuka was to busy talking to Jim, when a new student walked in, Jaden was hocked to see who it was, Johan.

As soon as Johan walked into the room, all the girls, other then Asuka started drooling over him but he only looked for once person and when e found him, he started walking towards Jaden, he almost made it until Jim got in between him and his future mate.

"Why hello there, there a reason you're in such a rush?" Johan was about to say something but then Asuka walked over

"Hello, I'm asuka" she smiled

". . . I'm Johan" just like that, the smiles were replaced by scowl

"Well. . . Nice to meet cha, oh and this is Jaden-'

"My boyfriend" Asuka said, Jaden was still shocked about Johan being here that he did not correct her.

'Wait, Jaden doesn't have a girlfriend' Johan gave them the 'I-don't-buy-it' look but smiled any way.

"Nice to meet you" he sat down at the desk behind Jaden 'this is going to be a long day' they all thought.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

During lunch, Johan tired to talk to Jaden but a ton of girls were in his way. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

'Damn fan girls! I need to find a way to get away from these brainless Barbie cannabis' just then Jaden walked by reading a manga and having no idea what was going one around him. 'Bingo!' Johan pushed away from the girls, grabbed Jaden, turned him around and crushed his lips against his, which shocked the hell out of Jaden.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Jaden!"

"Jaden-sama!" Kenza and Rei have been looking for Jaden for ten minutes now

"Where can he be? He was supposed to meet us at the normal spot eight minutes ago."

"I don't know" they went down another hallway and saw ten girls crying

"What happened here?"

"Only one way to find out" Rei asked the nearest girl

"W-well, we were a-a-asked the new s-student if he w-wanted to have l-lunch with us but . . . .'

"But what?"

"That no good, Jaden Yuki, turned our Johan-kun gay!" another girl yelled

"What?"

"He forced Johan in to a kiss!"

"Yeah! Then he took him away"

"What if he's rapping our poor Johan-kun?"

"We need to find and stop him!"

"Then wee need to teach Jaden Yuki a lesson!"

"Hold it!" everyone turned around to see Asuka, with Jim next to her.

"No one touch's one hair on Jaden, and if anyone does, I'll make the rest of your high school life hell!" no one said a word; Asuka, Jim, Kenzan and Rei ruled the school and were known as Jaden Yuki bodyguards.

When ever something or someone were a danger to Jaden, they would take care of it, better off if it was them instead of Judai, last time someone messed with Jaden while Judai was around, that person had both arms and legs broken along with a few ribs cracked, a couple of teeth missing and a black eye, so no one wanted to get on their bad side.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"**Johan let me go!" **

"No, not again, why haven't you talked to me? If I went to fast last time then I'm sorry" Johan had dragged Jaden to the school roof

"Johan please, I'm not allowed to talk, let alone see you" once they were on the roof, Johan closed the door.

"Jadan why are you not to talk to me?"

'Even if I already know'

"That's not the point! Now move, I was supposed to meet up with two of my friends, so if you would" Jaden tired to move passed Johan but he grabs Jaden wrist and try's to pull him back but it ends up making Jaden fall on top of Johan.

'Oh my god!' he was about to get up when out of no where Johan swapped their position

"w-what are y-you doing?" Jaden tired to push Johan off but he was to strong

"Johan!"

"Does your brother run your life? Don't you have free will or something?" Jaden stopped struggling

"What?"

"Does he control you?"

"No! He just looks out for me!"

**Linexlinexline**

"He's not in the court yard"

"Classroom empty"

"Lunch room got noting"

"Alright, I'm almost to the roof" Asuka got to the door and found it locked, but she could hear people talking.

'Damn'

"Guy's, I need some help up here, the door is locked and I don't have my master key'

"Roger, I'm on my way"

"Me too"

"Thanks" less then a minute Kenzan was already there

"45 sec. nice"

"Thanks" he pulled out his master key and opened the door.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Sounds like he just doesn't want you to spend time or get close to anyone else"

"I have friends"

"That your brother allows you to hang out with for a reason"

"Shut up! And let me up!" the roof door opened

"Jaden!"

"Get off him!" Johan was pulled off and Asuka helped jaden up

"Are you alright? Did he do anything?"

"I'm alright, he didn't do anything"

"You sure?"

". . . Kenzan, take him to the king's court room, Rei should be there"

"Roger"

"I'll help you" Jim had just gotten there

"Thanks"

"Wait! Don't take him to the king's court, he didn't do anything I just fell on him and well"

"It's alright Jaden, come on."

They led Johan to a huge room; it had couches, desks, T.V, juice bar and a great view of the courtyard

"Sit him down" Johan was pushed on to a chair.

"Now, we're going to say this one time so listen up, stay away from Jaden'

"And I'm only going to say this once. . . Freez" everyone in the room froze

"What a pain, well time to change all their thoughts, hmmm or I can do something else.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

'Jaden'

'Who's there?'

'Jaden'

'Judai?'

'Jaden, open your eye's Jaden'

'I can't, who are you?'

'Oh Jaden, sweet jaden, do you not know who I am?'

'Well, your voice does remind me of someone'

'Good, keep trying'

'He. . . Held me during a thunder storm one night'

'Warmer'

'You're him aren't you?'

'. . . yes, but you know more, you know me Jaden so don't be afraid, now open your eye's' he did and there in front of him was Johan

'Huh?' Jaden looked around the room and noticed that everyone was frozen

"What did you do? What are you?" Johan smiled

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to talk, now we can't do that with them around now can we? And as to what am I, I'm your future mate, the king of all demons"

". . . no really, what's going on? Am I being Punked?" Johan just gave him the 'are-you-for-real?' look

"What? No! It's the truth"

"Oh come on, I'm just supposed to believe you're the king of all demons?"

"well not now but, here I'll show you" Johan closed his eyes and let his cat ear's and tail pop out, his teeth sharpened as well. "Well?" Jaden just stood there, jaw open and eye's bugging, then out of nowhere "so cute! You're a neko!" Jaden tackled hugged him to the ground

'What the fuck?' Johan was confused.

"You're not afraid?"

"Nope"

". . . You do believe me though right?"

"Uh huh"

". . . You do know the ear's and tail are real, right?"

"I know"

'Jaden, you really trust people way too easy'

"Johan, why were you in my room that night?"

". . . I'm Jesse"

"But I talked to you online while Jesse was in my room"

"That was Edo, he took my place while we talked, Jaden, I want you to be my mate."

"Uh?"

"In human speech it means, will you marry me?" Jaden did not say a thing

"Jaden? Are o alright?" still nothing

'Oh so finding out I am not human does not freak him out but asking him to marry me does?'

". . . No"

"What?"

"No, I won't marry you"

"Why not?"

"Well, we don't really know much about each other that and my brother wouldn't be to happy about that"

"Who cares a about your brother, I only want you Jaden, and I wont give up."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"I'm home"

"Welcome back Jay, how did your day go?"

". . . It went alright" Jaden took off his shoes and left them by the front door

"Alright? Did something happen?"

"Not really"

**Xflash backX**

Johan pulled Jaden in to another kiss before he left, leaving Jaden on the floor, and that is how his friends found him, strangely forgetting about Johan. His last words ringing in his head

'I only want you Jaden, and I wont give up.'

**Xflash backX**

"You sure? You seem to have something on your mind"

"Just homework" he then went in to his room, Johan was already there

"Hey"

". . . What are you doing here?"

"Hmm last time I checked, I live here too"

"Not any more, I want you gone" Johan moved in on Jaden who was still at the door, his back being pushed up against it.

"You seem to have forgotten that I said I want you and won't give up. " He now had Jaden pinned to the door, his hand keeping Jaden face looking at him.

"But you know, your actually kind of cute when your mad" Johan kissed Jaden but Jaden didn't move, Johan broke the kiss

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

". . . Judai!" Johan moved away from Jaden and heard Judai running to Jaden room

'Shit!' he turned in to a cat just as Judai busted the door opened

"Jaden! Are you okay?" Jaden ran to Judai and clung to him

"Jaden? What's wrong?" he then noticed Jesse 'this has to be your fault'

"Come on Jay, your staying with me tonight alright?"

"Thanks."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

The next day at school, Jaden stayed away from Johan, or at least tired, Johan had pinned Jaden three times that day but the only thing Johan had time to do was steal a kiss or two but other then that Jaden was able to make it threw the day. He was now lying on the floor on the roof looking at the clouds.

'What can I do? I do not hate Johan, but. . . Judai my brother and I love him to much to just got up and leave'

"Jaden?" Jaden looked over to the door and saw Fubuki standing there.

"What is it Fubuki?"

"Jaden, I know something wrong, do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

". . . well to bad, I'm not leaving till you do" Fubuki walked over to him and sat down next to him.

40 minutes passed, then Jaden gave in "okay I'll tell you" Fubuki smiled

"You remember back when I was six years old?" a dark look came over Fubuki face and a scowl "I don't think any one could forget that year, that sick, messed up-"

"I know, any way, after . . . Well you know, Judai and me left"

"Yes, I remember that night so well, Asuka sometimes still get nightmares you know"

"Yeah, well ever since then Judai hasn't let anyone else get close to me"

"You mean Johan right?" Jaden shot up

"How did you know?" Fubuki smiled "oh come on, Johan the only person Judai trying to get rid of right now, who else could it, have been?"

"I guess your right, but what do you mean get rid of?"

"He kidnapped you Jay, this put Johan on his hit list" Jaden laid back down.

"No shock there, but I went with Johan willingly so he didn't really kidnap me"

"Tell that to your brother."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

A moving truck pulled up to Jaden and Judai apartment complex, the door attendant opened the doors for them.

"Ah yes, this must be mister Anderson moves yes?"

"Yes sir, what floor?"

"29, you can use the elevators"

"Thank you."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

One hour after the movers came, Judai had just returned from a meeting

"Oh mister Yuki, welcome back"

". . . Someone new moving in?" Judai walked over to the front desk to get his mail.

"Yes sir, a mister Anderson, he actually bought the floor bellow you"

"I see" he put the mail in his brief case, and then headed to the elevators

'wonder what he looks like' as the doors closed, someone new walked in to the building, he had dark teal spiky hair, organ eye's, black T-shirt, black jeans and shoes, he walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm Jehu Anderson, I need my key"

"Oh, ah yes, just a moment please. . . Here you are sir, have a nice day"

"Yeah, thanks" he walked to the closet elevator, once he was in, his cell went off

"Hey"

"Hello Jehu, I knew you show up sooner or later"

"What can I say Edo, I missed my little brother, so I'm going to spend time with him here"

"Bull shit! Cut the brother act, you're the one who left the kingdom in the first place"

"Ha ha, oh Edo, still the ever loyal best friend to little Johan?"

". . . just tell me what you're planning!"

"Nothing, I'm planning nothing" he hung up on Edo. "Well other then to see who it is that has gotten my little brother heart." He smirked as the doors opened and he walked in to his new home 'things are about to change.'

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Well there you go, chapter 4, I don't think it came out to good but that's all up to you, tell me what you think, I love hearing from readers! So please leave a review, hell leaving questions on something lol it doesn't matter to me, but leave a review!

Until next time- Lexi-chan


	6. Surpise and thank you

Hello world, yes I know this is not what you all were hoping for but I thought I should at least get this out, as you have known or maybe you don't cause I don't post anything about my personal life on here, for that you might want to go to my DA or twitter accounts.

But any way on to the point, my fan fic has gotten lots of hits/views and I would like to thank all of my readers out there who have stuck by me even though its taken me so long to update (not to worry folks I will get the next chapter out later this week on my day off!)

So as a gift for all of you (you can thank Kanen mostly for the reason though, Luvs you girl!) my cosplay group (yes I have one, you can find us on utube and me But not much is up) are planning on make a, are you ready for this? **A LIVE VERSION OF THE FIC, **yes people you read right, me and my friends are going to cosplay this fic that you all seem to love (I don't know why but okay) now before you all start yelling at me for wasting your time, or screaming for pure joy (yes Neko-chan I'm talking about you lol)

It wont come out till I'm hoping 2012, sometime around then, I've already picked which scenes we're planning on filming, Kisa (Ur soooo sweet and I love you to bits Kisa-chan! J) is working on the wigs we need, one is almost done and I am going to buy the rest off eBay later this month.

Filming will start later in summer (I am hoping) and here's a list of which characters u will be seeing!

Judai! Can't have the video with out the main character now can we?

Johan! And I love my Johan with all my heart!

Haou (aka Judai in the fic) cannot say much about him

Ryou: well we need him for one of the scenes lol

Edo: the forever-loyal friend to Johan!

And finally (this is of all the fans who would killing me if I didn't lol jk)

Fubuki!

You will be seeing them live! For one night only! Jk you can watch the video as many times as you want haha any way, I've already planned out a photo shoot first to tease all of you lol you will be able to find the photos on my deviant account later on, I will let you know or you can check out my twitter for updates on everything.

Remember everyone, we're going threw a lot to get this gift done for all of you cause frankly I think this fic would be dead with out all of you, and it makes me happy to have heard from some of you that you enjoy my work, so ill work just as hard or even more to make this Can I Keep Him Live video prefect.

Once again thank you all so much for sticking with me, but mostly thank you to the following people

**To Neko Rei Rei, you were the first person to become not only a great fan, but an amazing friend and I'm happy to call you one of my closet friend and a fellow member of Out Of The World Cosplay Pro's, you've stuck by me and given me new ideas for this and future fan fictions**

**To Kira, what can I say about you? Well I love you for everything you have helped me threw and you are my best friend, thank you, and I love you girl**

**To Kanen, girl you were there from the start of this fic, from helping me pick which characters, to name corrections lol with out you there would not even be a story here**

**To Kisa, gurl you are just the sweetest fresh men I know and I love you, and you are the cutest Judai I know!**

**And finally to my readers who have left reviews, THANK YOU, so see you all on the web in 2012, and on DA later this summer lol**

**My DA; shoottingstar123**

**My Twitter: lexiknight23**

**My youtube: lexieknight23**


	7. Chapter 5

What is up people? I know right, fast update, but seeing as just a few days ago I unleashed the big secret for the summer of 2012, that's right, if some of you didn't read it, it's mostly about the making of Can I keep him live video.

More info on everything on my tumbler, and twitter, so on with the chapter!

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Johan had just stepped in to Edo apartment when Edo marched up to him

"We have a problem"

"Now what?"

"Your brother has returned"

". . . This can not end well"

"When has it ever been good?"

"Never, so where is he?"

"I'm working on that"

"Good tell me when you find something" Johan went to Edo guest room.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Jaden was walking down the stairs from the roof when he noticed he went passed the 24 door

"ah man, I wasn't looking again" instead of walking all the way back up, he chose to ride the rest of the way up. As the elevator doors opened, Jaden ran in to Jehu

"Oh, um, hey" Jehu just looked at him with one eyebrow raised

'Do I know this human?' Jaden walked in to the elevator and pressed the buttion for his floor

'What's Johan doing here?' Jaden floor came up the Johan look a like pressed the 29-floor button, when it came to that floor he started stepping out

"What are you doing?" Jehu looked back at the strange human.

"Excuse me?"

"Why re you getting off here?" Jehu face got a confused look

"I live here? And why are you talking to me?" now Jaden had a confused look, then he realized the person in front of him wasn't Johan, this person were darker clothes, his hair spikier and a dark teal, he was also taller and had orange eye's instead of teal.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I-I thought y-you were someone e-else, my mistake" that's when it clicked in Jehu head

"Oh no, it's no problem" he moved out of the way so the door's could close

'So you're the one.'

**Linexlinexlinexline**

The next morning, Jaden was heading out to go shopping for food

"Let's see, egg's, shrimp, milk, bred, rice, fish, crab, stake, I think that's all?" Jaden was to busy going over the list that he never saw Jehu walk in to the same elevator as him.

"Good morning"

"Morning-" he looked up to see Jehu

"Ack!" Jaden jumped back, dropping the list

"heh heh, are you always this jumpy in the morning?" he bent down to pick up the list and handed it back to Jaden.

"Here you go"

"T-thanks" they rode the rest of the way in silence. Once they reach the main floor, Jehu started talking again

"So, I'm Jehu Anderson, I just moved here"

"Hello, I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you Jehu-san" Jehu stopped in his tracks

"No 'san' please, just Jehu"

"Okay"

"So where you off to this early on a Saturday?"

'It is almost noon, how is that early?' Jaden shook the thought away

"Shopping, normally my brother would do this himself but he had a meeting so he's letting me do it" Jaden smiled cutely at Jehu

'Whoa, Johan you son a gun, you got a cutie!'

"This makes you happy because?"

"Oh, well normally Judai doesn't want me doing this because he's afraid I'll get lost or something"

'Over protective brother much?'

"Wait, Jehu, would you like to come with me? You'll get to see the city more?"

"Sure"

"Great!" Jaden took hold of Jehu hand and started leading him to the store.

'Oh my god! Johan found a cute, child like mate! Why can't I find one?"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Their first stop was the egg's "does it matter which ones you buy?"

"Yes" Jaden picked up another carton and looked at the egg's then placed it back down then ding the same thing with another box of eggs, he kept doing this for ten more minute.

". . . That's it!" Jehu grabbed a carton and slammed it in to the cart

"There, let's go" Jaden took the eggs and opened them, every single one was cracked

"Uh?"

"What? Now you don't have to crack them you self?"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Okay Jehu, look I get the shrimp, stake, and crab, you go get whole wheat bread, and 2% milk, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Okay, meet back here in 20 minutes" Jaden pointer to the milk and bread section as he left Jehu

'20 minutes can't be enough time for something to happen' Jaden thought as he walked to the protein section.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Let's see, 2% milk, where the fuck is it?" Jehu slammed the door to the milks

"What's the difference between all this milk any way?" Jehu shrugged and just randomly picked up one carton of milk.

"On to the bread!" he walked over to the bread.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Here you are kid"

"Thanks" Jaden took the bag of shrimp and placed it in the basket

"Now the last thing I need is-"

"Security to line three! I repeat security to line-" the power went out for awhile then came back on

"Disregard what was just said"

'Jehu? No it can't be?' Jaden shook his head and went back to buying the food.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

In the back laid a worker laying next to a manger

"you humans should mind your own damn business for once" he crushed the mike in his hand then picked up his basket and walked out back to the store, glaring at anyone daring to look at him the wrong way

'Humans are so fun to mess with haha, now let's go back to finding that bread.'

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"And that gentleman is the end of today meeting, you all can go back to work" the office was soon empty.

'I hate meetings' Judai started packing up when a knock was heard

"Yes?"

"It's me"

"Come in Ryou" he came in

"So how did it go?"

"It went well if you must know but I had to let Jaden go buy our food for the week and you know how I feel about that" he closed his brief case

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the market isn't to far from your place and Jaden a smart boy, give him some credit Judai"

"I hope your right."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Well that's it, I can't find the bread" Jehu got tired of looking at the bread that he just started throwing all of the ones he did not need on the ground.

"Does it even matter which type of bread I get? Isn't it all the same?"

"Sir! You will need to pay for all that!" a worker came running looking pissed

"Fuck off dip shit" Jehu kept throwing bread on the ground

"Stop!" he did not listen

"I'm calling Security" out of no where all the bread got a dark purple glow around them, flew up in to the air and started to beat the poor worker

"Ouch!"

"heh heh, you humans have been nothing but useless shit that are starting to get me angry, and you wont like me when I'm angry" dark aura started covering everything, making everything fly up in to the air and start attacking people

"Ha ha, now this is fun"

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"There that's everything, now to meet up with Jehu" he was about come up to the section where Jehu was but Jehu was already there

"Yo Jaden, got everything you needed"

"Oh, that's good, well lets head over to the check out line" they started to move but Jehu told Jaden to head the other way around, avoiding the section where Jehu had his fun.

"Oh, do you know what happened to make the power go out before?"

"No, I have no idea on how that could have happened"

"Oh, hmmm maybe it was a glitch"

"Yeah" once they got everything paid for they started heading home

"So Jehu, what are you going to do now?"

"Oh, I'll just go visit some old friends and family"

"That's nice"

"Do you have a huge family?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no" Jaden looked away from him

"Hey, what up with the poor 'I pity-myself' look?"

"it's nothing" Jaden shook his head and placed a smile on his face, Jehu could tell it wasn't a real smile but he can see Jaden didn't want to talk about it.

"Think you can carry these by yourself?"

"Yeah, see you around Jehu" Jaden walked in to the building complex. 'Time to give my little brother a visit.'

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Johan was reading a book when Edo fell in to the apartment

"What the hell Edo?"

"Johan! It's your-"

"I see you've grown, little Jo-kun" Johan dropped his book as soon as he heard that voice.

"J-Jehu? How did you know where we where?" Jehu walked in, stepping on poor Edo back "ouch!"

"quiet you, any way, I have my sources to Jo-kun, not only that" Jehu closed in on Johan, pinning him to the wall with both arms on the side of Johan face, blocking his only ways out.

'Shit'

"you've been a bad boy Jo-kun, using your powers almost every day, this town is covered with your magic, it's like a beacon for everyone."

Johan turned his face away from his brother but Jehu took hold of his younger brother face, forcing him to look back at him

"Also, do you know what could happen it any demons who hated our family would do if they found you out here?"

"Edo here with me! Not only that but we have wards up too"

"He's right Jehu-**san**, Johan-sama is safe with me" Jehu didn't even glanced at Edo, still keeping his eyes on his younger brother.

"It's still not enough, if my spy's can easily find you, there's no telling who else can" he pulled his younger brother in to a tight hug

"J-Jehu?" the arms around him only got tighter causing Johan some pain.

"Jehu? Come o-on, let go, y-your hurting m-me"

"If I lost you, I'll be all alone in this world"

Johan looked at his brother face which was kind of hard seeing as he really couldn't move and Jehu had nuzzled in to his neck, he gave Edo a worried look which Edo sent back his own, both knew something wasn't right if Jehu openly showed emotions, mostly in front of Edo of all people.

That night Johan slept in his brother arms, telling a laughing Edo he could not get his brother to let go, Edo only gave a knowing smile.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

The next morning, Jehu woke up snuggled up to Johan; he blinked twice before kicking his brother away, making Johan land on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Morning" Johan glared up at his brother

"What the hell was that for?"

"Cause you were here"

"What? You're the one who was all clingy yesterday!" Johan crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his brother with a huge blush on his face.

"Aw, did lil Jo-kun like having me hold him in his sleep? Haha"

"n-no! Now get out or I'll throw you out!" Jehu got up and walked over to him, he turned his brother face over to him and quickly pecked him on the lips, he let go and walked out of the room, leaving a flushed, angry Johan behind

"Jehu Anderson! I'm going to kill you!"

"Haha love you too Jo-kun!" Jehu slammed the door on his way out

"Man, he is so cute to tease."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Back at Judai and Jaden place, Judai was up and going, making himself and Jaden breakfast, he was just sitting down to sip his warm milk when Jaden walked in

"Morning Ju-chan" he sat across from him

"Morning" he sipped his milk then spit it out quickly

"Ugh, gross, it tastes like skin milk" he sat his mug down and took a bite of his toast, only to do the same again

"The hell? This bread has seeds in it?" Jaden was whipping the milk off his face

"I'm not hungry any more"

"Jaden, didn't I give you a list of what to buy yesterday?"

"Yes"

"Then how come the milk and bread are different?"

"Cause Jehu got them"

". . . Who the hell is that?"

"Our new neighbor"

"Oh dear god, wait!" Judai grabbed his brother and looked him over.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, we just went to the store together, I guess he couldn't find the right milk and bread?"

"I'll say" he let go of Jaden and walked over to the fridge, pulled the milk out, and threw it away along with the bread

"I'm going to the store; I'll be back in 30 minutes."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

When Judai got to the store, the whole place was a ghost town

"What happened here?" a worker came by

"Oh, didn't you hear? We got shut down last night"

"Why?"

"don't know, I'm just hear to clean up, but from what I heard, freaky things happened yesterday, people were attacked by bread and someone found our manger, a worker, and two Security workers knocked out in the back."

"That is strange"

"Yup" she walked away

'Good thing Jaden wasn't here when it happened, wish I knew what caused it?'

**Linexlinexlinexline**

In Jehu place, he was watching the news

"In other news, police officers are still trying to find out what happened at a local super market" he turned off the TV

"Stupid humans had it coming."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Okay, sorry it tool so long everyone, lost my flash drive for awhile, any way I would like to say that a new chapter for **Fallen Angel **will be coming out, writers block is finally gone!

Also, check out my tumbler for info on the **Can I keep Him Video, **I started a blog on it and it tells you things about the making of it, how the fic was started and a bit about the cosplayers themselves, seeing as we're going to be in it, also look out for random photos/skits on my **Youtube**, and **DeviantArt** later this summer.

Welp good night/ good morning everyone!


	8. Chapter 6

Hola people, I guess the last chapter wasn't that good, seeing as I haven't gotten to many reviews on it, kind of makes me sad and a bit mad, but not at anyone, just myself, I guess I need to work harder on these last three chapters.

Also sorry it has taken me so long, I got wrapped up in YunJae fanfics, and work, but enjoy!

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"I'm off"

"Okay, bye Ju-chan" Judai walked to the elevator being to busy with his paper work, he didn't notices Jehu standing next to him

"Yo Jaden, you sure clean up nicely" Jehu ruffed his hair, making him drop his papers and brief case, he turned around and saw, Johan or so he thought.

"Its you!" he pointed at Jehu

"Huh?"

"How dare you show your face around here again?" Jehu now took a closer look at him and noticed the hair was longer a bit and his eyes were gold, not brown

'_Oh shit, this must be the brother' _Jehu was panicked at first but soon smirked _'looks like I found a cutie for myself after all.'_

"I'm sorry, but I am not the person you think I am, I'm Jehu Anderson" he shook Judai hand

"Huh?" judai then took a closer look as well, noticing indeed it was a different person

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No need, cutie" Judai face got a dark look to it; he then pulled his hand away from Jehu and punched him.

"Don't call me that!"

'_Oh shit!'_

**Linexlinexline**

Johan was now dressed and looked around for Edo

"Edo?" he then noticed a note on the table

'Dear Johan, had to get to work, I left you some food in the oven, it should still be warm, I'll be back at 11 tonight'

Johan smiled at this "your to good for m Edo" he got his food and sat it down next to the couch while he brought his laptop out, he signed on to his MSN.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Jaden was watching TV. When the house phone went off "hello?"

"Ah Jaden, good, hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Judai, what is it?"

"I left this folder in my study, could you come and drop it off for me?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a few"

"That's great, thank you"

"Anytime" he hung up and got his brother folder, heading out.

Once Jaden was gone, Fubuki walked up, pulling out his keys, opening the door and walking in.

"Now where is it?" Fubuki found Jaden laptop; he got on it and signed in to Jaden MSN

'Now lets see if he on?' he kept looking until he saw him 'Johan.'

**EH23: **_Johan!_

**CK07:**_ Jaden? I thought you didn't want to talk to me._

**EH23: **_well, uh_

Fubuki had not thought of what to tell him yet, so he came out and told him the truth

**EH23: **_ok, it is not Jaden; I am Fubuki, one of his friends_

**CK07: **_how do I know your telling the truth?_

Fubuki pouted at this "how mean, I'm trying to help and he doesn't even believe me?" Fubuki started typing.

**EH23: **_listen here you! I am trying to help you out because Jaden cannot seem to figure out his feelings, which I know that he likes you! Now shut up and listen, I have a plan._

Johan paused for a moment "well, it's not like it'll kill me to hear him out"

**CK07: **_what do you have in mind Fubuki?_

**EH23: **_glade you are finally listening; now here is the plan._

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"Oh good morning Mister Yuki"

"Hello, is my brother in his office? He asked me to drop this off" He held up the folder

"Ah yes, go right in"

"Thanks" he walked past the front desk heading in to his brother office

"Judai, I brought it" Jaden said while opening the door with a huge smile on his face but soon disappeared at the dark gloomy look on his face

"Eh?"

"Oh, Jaden"

"What's wrong?" Judai rubbed his face then let out a sigh

"It's nothing" Jaden got a worried look; he walked up to his brother, pulled his face closer to him and placed his forehead to Judai.

"Jaden"

"Shhh" he kept their heads together for awhile then pulled back

"Well it's not a cold, did you eat something bad?"

"No"

"Drink anything?" Judai saw Jaden eyeing his usal coffee

"No"

"Hmm"

'This is pointless, better make him leave'

"Jay-"

"I got it! Its stress isn't it?"

". . . yes, yes it is"

"Ha! I'm so good"

"Yes you are now that we've figured out what's wrong, you can now leave"

"But Ju-chan! If you're stressed out, you need a break"

"Jaden, I can't right now, do you know how much work it would be for me to plan a break? Lot's, so instead of putting off work, I'll get it done, now if you don't mind" Judai took the folder and waved his brother away before going back to work

"Ju-chan" Judai let out a sigh

"Just leave, we'll talk about this later, goodbye Jaden."

Jaden gave his brother one last sad look before heading out, slamming the door on his way out

'_Great, now I've ticked him off, since when did I become the parent?' _Judai stopped working, leaning back in his chair, he then pulled out a picture frame from one of his doers; it was of a younger Jaden and himself, with their mother and stepfather.

The picture was taken back when they were kids, Jaden has just turned twelve that day, and Judai was seventeen at the time.

"If only I've been there" he traced Jaden smiling face

"If only I didn't leave you and mother alone that night" his grip on the frame grew tighter

"I'll never forgive him, ever!" he threw the frame at the wall, destroying it

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Jaden was walking threw the park now, trying to cool off

"It wasn't his fault, I'm the moron for bugging him" he didn't look where he was going, making himself bump in to someone

"Ouch!"

"I'm so-" when jaden looked up at the person, he saw that it was Edo.

"Edo!" he was carrying five bags with him

"oh Jaden, long time no see"

"Yeah, oh what's up with the bags?"

"Hmm? Oh, I went and bought more strawberries, we ran out"

"Oh, need any help?"

"Oh? Thanks, here" he handed over two bags

"Mind coming with me as I get a few more things?"

"Sure."

**Linexlinexlinexline**

"This better work" mutter Johan as he looked at his w=atch

"he late" after talking with Fubuki he asked Johan to wait for him in front of Edo café, saying to wait ten minutes once he got there but Johan didn't like waiting, he was just about to leave when he saw Edo and Jaden walking up to him, he saw Jaden freeze at the sight of him, but soon got a happy look.

'_The hell?'_

"Oh Johan! Why are you here?"

"Uh, I'm-" he looked at all the bags they had and saw Jaden about to drop a boy, he quickly grabbed it

"What's wrong with you? Give me some of those"

"b-but-"

"no butts Jay, give me" Johan took half of the load and started walking in to the café, holding the door for Edo and Jay, but Jaden was still a bit shocked at Johan yelling at him.

They went in to the kitchen placing their bags down, and then Edo started putting away the food, sharing a mind link chat with Johan.

'_Johan, what the hell was up with that put burst? Jaden still not to happy about seeing you and then you go yelling at him? That'll make him hate you even more'_

Johan sent Edo a glare '_I know that! It's just he could have gotten hurt, why was he holding so many bags any way?' _Johan picked up the eggs and started putting them away.

'_He wanted to help, so I let him'_

'_Still, you should have at least helped, you had six bags, and he had ten! Maybe more' _before they could keep talking they heard Jaden voice

"Jehu-san!" both Edo and Johan froze

"Oh no"

"Why now?" they walked out to see Jehu sporting a black eye while Jaden was trying to find out what happened

"Jehu-san! Who did this to you?"

"Haha, don't worry about it, I just messed with a tough kitty is all"

"It should have done more you prick"

"Ah Jo-kun, still mad about this morning?" Jehu smirked at the blushing Johan, who was glaring at him

"No, now what are you doing here?"

"Cant I visit my little brother and his friend?"

"No" said both Edo and Johan

"Aw, but you didn't mind me staying over last night, and you were holding on so-" Johan threw a chair at him before he could finish.

"I wasn't holding on to you! You wouldn't let go!"

"Whatever you say"

'um, are you two real brothers?" everyone looked at jaden

"Yes"

"No" Jehu and Johan looked at each other

"Now, Johan, saying I'm not your own brother is quiet hurtful" Jehu faked a hurt expression

"Go jump off a cliff in to a pit of tiger sharks"

"Haha, but that's not fun Johan, how about we go on a date?" he winked at Johan who only laughed before saying

"Fuck off"

"Oh well, how about you and me Jaden?"

"Uh?" Johan pulled Jaden far way from his evil older brother

"No. way. In. hell." Jehu only smiled then was heading out the door but before he was gone, he sent Johan a message _'don't let this one go Johan, he's good for you, I know it'_

With that said, he walked out the front door, leaving a stun Johan behind.

**Linexlinexlinexline**

Later that day, Johan and Jaden were walking in the park, Johan had bought them ice pops and they were now just enjoying the peace and quiet

"Um, Jaden?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm sorry for that out burst early today, I don't know what came over me" he looked at Jaden who was five feet in front of him still not trusting him just yet.

"It's ok, today hasn't been my day any way, so I forgive you, but don't think I'll let you get near me" Johan blew out some air

"I know" Jaden looked back at Johan

"But I guess we can be friends" Johan looked up at Jaden who was busy licking the ice pop.

'_Man, how I wish I was that ice pop right about now' _he shook the image out of his head

"Friends sound ok"

'_For now any way.'_

_**Linexlinexlinexline**_

_**Well there you go, chapter six, took longer to get this one out, and I hate to say this but the last two chapters will take much longer to do, I want to write them longer, more then 12 pages long, so I hope you can hold on till then, but school starting next month.**_

_**So ill be too busy to update, and I'm sorry, not only that but I still got wigs to finish up**_

_**and get a new Judai wig, if any one wants to help then please let me know in a PM. **_

_**That is all, good night/ good morning/ and good evening**_

_**~lexi-chan**_


	9. Chapter 7, the end

**OMO h-hey everyone *hides behind my couch* I-I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long on my final update, but to tell you the truth, ever since my Unnie Kanen left, I've had a hard time coming up with a great ending for you all.**

**Also, I've "debuted" on profile/view/50044**

**I'm now working on my fics on there see as you can see I'm more of a Kpop fan now, I'm trying to keep my anime love alive but if anyone has seen my blog on my tumblr blog/lexiknight23 then you will know what's been going on during the last few months.**

**I do update more on my AFF account, I hardly get on here anymore, so I'll try to give you all one last chapter to all my fanfics on here then, who knows what.**

**Enjoy the last chapter everyone!**

(Five Months later)

"Jaden! Come on, it's time for us to go,"

"I'm coming!"

Jaden rushed out to the living room and placed his backpack on, Jaden and Judai we're about to head over to their mother grave to visit her. It's been so long since they last visit her, but Judai didn't want to bring the sad awful memories to Jaden, but ever since Johan came in to his life. He actually seemed to have gotten over it.

"You didn't forget anything right? I don't want to drive all the way back if you do."

"Don't worry big bro, I've gotten everything packed this time, I promise."

"That's a good boy"

Judai patted Jaden on the head and they headed out. During the car ride to their old home town, Judai kept recalling all the good times they had, but also the one time he wasn't there to keep his little brother safe.

It all happened when their stepped father got drunk one night, normally he could drink and not get wasted but that night, he got sucked in to some poker game and ended up losing all his money, he was so ashamed with himself that he just drank until he was someone else.

He was dropped off at home from a friend, and that's when everything went wrong. Their mom was upset with him and they got in to a huge fight, waking up little Jaden, their father looked at Jaden and thought he was a little girl. Their mom tried to stop him, but it he was to drunk and deadly.

He slapped her and started to hit her right in front on Jaden, then when she was knocked out, with blood spilling out of her head, he dragged Jaden to his room and tried to rape him, but Jaden fought his way out and ran away from their home.

He ran all the way to Fubuki and Asuka place, that's when they called Judai up, he called the police, but, they were too late to save their mother. Judai never forgave himself for what happened, and promised to keep Jaden safe no matter what.

"Ju-chan, I need to go to the bathroom!"

Judai came out of his thoughts and looked over at Jaden who was bouncing a bit in his seat, Judai let out a small laugh and just nodded, but the next rest stop was a few minutes away.

"Can you hold it in for about five more minutes?"

"mmm, I-I'll try"

"Just hold on."

Judai stepped on the gas a bit, trying to get to the rest stop as fast as he could go without getting in trouble. Once they reached it Jaden rushed out and in to the men's bathroom, Judai walked out the car and called up Fubuki, never noticing a car following them.

"Jehu, I don't think spying on them is such a great idea, if we get caught, his brother is going kill us."

"You worry too much Johan, they haven't seen us yet for the last hour or so, and I really want to see where they are going."

"Why? Isn't it safer without us being close? What if other demons find us? They'll know those humans are important to us and try to kill them."

Johan looked around with a worry look on his face, but Jehu just let out a laugh, he thought something like that might happen so he had a seal placed on them, no one could find or follow their tracks now. They saw Jaden walking back from the bathroom, Judai and him talked for a bit more then they got back in to the car and headed on their way again. Jehu and Johan following them again.

About five hours later they finally reached their old home town, they got in to their hotel and started to unpack, Jehu and Johan got then room just down the hall from them. Johan wanted to stay on another floor but Jehu said it would be best to stay as close as they could get.

"I still think we should have gotten a room on the first floor at least"

"will you stop worrying so fucking much? god and you're going to be the new king soon? Hate to wonder why mom and dad picked you."

Johan threw one of his pillows at Jehu head, which he didn't sense and hit him super hard because Johan wasn't holding back his full strength either.

"The hell?!"

"I'm going to be the new king cause my dumbass of an older brother chose to go off on his own and leave the throne to me even though I know I'm not near as ready as mother and father wish I could be."

"No need to give me the speech little Jo-chan, I've heard it all from a lot of people, so lets go to sleep~"

Johan took the bed and threw a blanket at Jehu face and laid down, with his back facing him, not even saying good night.

"Hey! Do you think I'm going to sleep on the floor like some animal?!"

"I don't think it. . . I know it, now shut up, I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Where did the cute little, once sweet little Jo-chan go?"

Jehu pouted but then smirked and got on top of the younger, Johan gasped and tried to kick him off, but Jehu pinned Johan down, they looked up at each other and didn't say anything, then Jehu kissed Johan full on the lips. Johan didn't move, seeing as he was use to all the skinship Jehu liked to do with him.

Jehu then pulled away and pecked Johan on the forehead before getting under the covers with Johan and hugging him.

"You have to stop doing that or you'll never get a lover"

Johan turned around in Jehu arms and hugged Jehu back, just like when they were younger, and Jehu let out a laugh at Johan cuteness and just nodded.

"I will stop as soon as my cute little human marry me"

"Good luck with that, I asked Jaden the same thing and he turned me down"

"that's cause you did it all wrong, trust me on this Johan, before we leave this town, we will have them."

The next morning Judai got up early to get them some food Jaden was still sleeping until the food arrived. Judai then woke up Jaden who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was still a bit sleepy but he eat the food Judai got them. Later on they went to walk around and look at all their old hang out places from when they were younger. Back before their whole world fell apart.

"Everything still looks the same doesn't it?"

"yea, I'm a bit glad to see that they haven't changed much since we were last here."

"mm think mom would have been happy too if she could see that nothing has changed? Or that you became a big hit in your dream job?"

"haha I'm sure she would have and my job is not the dream job I wanted, but it's not that bad~"

Jaden smiled and looked at the old park they use to play at, he could see a few families playing there or having lunch with each other. Judai looked down at Jaden and smiled at his little brother.

"Should we go get the flowers today?"

"yeah, I see the flower shop near by any way, so lets go~ I want to get mom some real pretty flowers."

" Then lets get going, want me to give you a piggy back ride to the shop just like old times?"

"Don't need to ask me twice~ but are you sure you can hold me? I've gotten a lot taller since we were kids."

"I'm still taller then you so stop worrying and hop on before I change my mine."

Jaden nodded and got on Judai back, the two brothers then headed off to the near by shop, Jaden was humming softly why Judai carried him. From a distance Jehu and Johan were watching the two brothers have a sweet moment.

"Awww, why aren't we like that?"

"Cause you're a perv. Who is crazy horny 90% of the time, so shut up and keep out of sight or they might see us and we will be dead."

"Did you forget that their just humans and they can't hurt us at all?"

"Shut up and come on, their heading into the flower shop."

They hid behind a few bushes and looked they some of the windows to see them pick out a few flowers. Jaden then got a card and wrote a message on it before handing it over to Judai who also wrote on it.

"I wonder who the flowers are for?"

"No idea but duck, here they come!"

Johan pulled Jehu down and he looked at the two brothers walk out with the flowers and started heading off somewhere. Johan waited for a bit then pulled Jehu along to follow them. A couple of minutes later and they saw that they reached a graveyard.

"I guess that answer who the flowers are for."

"Yeah, I think we should leave them alone to their private moment."

"I think your right, let's go."

The two of them headed back to their hotel and planned on going home. Judai and Jaden reached their mother grave and placed the flowers and card down on it. They cleaned up the grave stone and talked about good old times with their mother before they headed back to their hotel. They planned on going home the next morning.

"So how are we going to-"

"I just think we should go home and maybe leave them alone for a while, let them see how it'll be if we weren't there?"

"Sneaky~ I like it, let's do it!"

Johan sighed and smacked Jehu upside the head.

'_How can I be related to a stupid moron like him?! I'm starting to think that even if you had stayed home that I would still be king because mom and dad would see you as unfit anyway.'_

"I heard that"

"Like I care if you did or not, now shut and don't forget to check us out, I'm going home."

Before Jehu could say anything, Johan had already vanished, Jehu sighed and went to go check them out. As he reached the front desk, he saw Judai and Jaden walk in.

"Shit"

Jehu ducked behind the desk and hoped that they did not notice him at all, but luck never seems to be on his side.

"Oh what are you doing here?"

Jehu stood up and sighed, but he took this time to finally get things moving. Jehu walked over to the two and read their minds, he found their room number and checked them out, then he got a bell boy to get their stuff.

"What are you doing?!"

"shut up for once and just trust me ok?"

Judai looked at him in shock, no one ever tells him to shut up. Jaden just stood by and watched the whole thing. Once everything was taken care of, Jehu moved the bags to the car and pulled Judai to the car. Jaden just got into the car and waited.

"You seem more calm about this whole thing"

"I kind of already got use to this, do you like my brother?"

"Jaden! W-what makes you think that? Me and this fool could never be together."

"I actually do like him Jaden~ and I plan and getting him tonight"

Jehu smirked and started the car, driving home. Judai yelled at him the whole way home.

'_I think it's time I stop running from Johan and face it. . . I love him.'_

Johan laid in his bed and sighed. He just wished Jaden could have said yes to him in the first place. He missed him, but he knew it won't happen unless he does something to get jaden to fall for him.

"hello little brother"

"Not now Jehu I do not want to put up with you."

"aww but I brought a friend here who wants to talk to you~"

"I do not-"

"Johan"

Johan shot up and looked behind Jehu to see a pissed Judai and a smiling Jaden, Jehu pulled Judai out of the room with him and left them alone to talk.

"Jaden. . . what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"ok what is it?"

". . . I will marry you"

"w-what?"

"I said I will marry you"

Johan just gasped before he smiled and ran up to Jaden and hugged him tightly, he spun them around while saying thank you over and over again while Jaden laughed. Outside the room Jehu smiled when he heard his brother laughing.

"I do not approve of this"

"I don't think they give shit right now pretty boy, beside you and me are about to also be hugging while smiling."

"And why is that?"

Jehu smirked and pulled Judai closer to him, Judai blushed a bit and glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you~"

Jehu then started kissing him and picked him up to carry a shocked Judai to his room. Once there he laid them down on to the bed. He pulled away and looked down at a flushed Judai.

"Like I said, tonight you are going to become mine."

". . . you better be good or I will kill you after this."

Jehu smiled and kissed Judai again, who this time around, kissed back.

(A few days later)

"Demon powers, two princes and now you are going to marry the crown prince. . . god if mother was around she would faint from the news."

Jaden chuckled and nodded while he sipped from his mug. They had moved in Jehu and Johan, but were planning on getting their own houses later on, after Jaden finished school and the wedding was over and done with.

"Morning~"

Johan sat down next to Jaden and wrapped his arm around him before placing a kiss on his check.

"Morning, took you long enough."

"Ha ha, anyway when is the wedding Judai?"

"Jehu wants it to be at the end of the month. Oh but Jaden, I do wonder one thing. . . .why did you agree?"

"to what?"

"to marry him"

"I wonder that too, so baby, do you mind telling us?"

"oh haha simple, I thought about it on the way home, you see I kind of asked mom if she would approve of you and she sent me her approve."

"how?"

Jaden pulled out a stone that had a heart shape on it and when he placed it in the sun a rainbow reflected off of it.

"wow"

"now I see, I'm glad mom gave you her blessing Jaden."

"me too."

Jehu walked in while yawning and walked over to Judai who gave him a cup of coffee, he thanked him and drank it.

"So why did you agree to my brother Judai?"

"He agreed cause im sexy, good in bed-"

"That's not why! I agreed cause I acutally kind of. . . "

The last part was mumbled as he sipped from his mug. Jehu chuckled and answered it.

"He had a crush on me from the start but was shy to say anything haha, but now we both love each other and this kitty is sexy in the bedroom."

Judai stomped on Jehu foot before walking out of the kitchen.

"haha they will never change will they?"

"I don't think so Jaden, I don't think so.~"

That's all guys, I feel like I could have made it longer and better but this was the best I could come up with after being gone for two years. I'm really sorry guys. Also my Morning Flower fic, I plan on giving it to my Unnie, she still likes anime so I think it will be better off with her. Sorry also idk what to do with my Beyblade fic. I think I might let someone else take it or work on it a bit later on, seeing as im in college now so time for writing has been short.

Sorry if this wasn't the best but I tried to wrap it up for you. I'm just more into my life now so yeah, I might never get on here to write again but I'll leave my fics up here. Bye bye guys

~Alexa


End file.
